Thursday's Tears
by AlisonLydon
Summary: Part I of a III part trilogy. Drake & Josh are juniors in high school. PART I IS NOW COMPLETED. Please read and review.
1. Thursday\'s Tears

**Thursday's Tears**

**A Drake & Josh fan-fic created for the older fan (ages 17-adult)**

**A short story by Alison Lydon**

**Told in both the first and third person formats.**

**Lead characters:**

**Drake Parker & Josh Nichols**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1: Thursday's Tears **

**Spring 2005**

**A Thursday night**

_I was hungry at midnight for some cheddar cheese and crackers. Plus I wanted to _

_check my e-mail messages on the family computer so I wouldn't wake up my sleeping _

_brother. I didn't think I was gone long at all. It couldn't have been no more than twenty-_

_five minutes max. Even though the computer crashed when I tried making a banner in _

_Photoshop. I was taken_ _aback when I came back into our room. The silence would _

_have been eerie if weren't for the sound of my brother crying. I wasn't sure at first. _

_Maybe, he was just making sounds in his sleep. But, no there he was his back to me, _

_clutching his pillow, and crying._

_I couldn't embarrass him and make him feel more uncomfortable, as I knew this _

_surely would. For those same reasons I couldn't tell Mom and Dad. I quietly turned _

_around to concoct the "I fell asleep on the living room couch watching Ghost _

_Monsters." lie_.

_I never saw him like that before. Was this the first time he cried in bed? And not the _

_five-year-old tummy ache cries to Mommy but real tears. Just like I used to a few _

_years back. I couldn't imagine why he'd be crying. He has everything going for him. All _

_I know is I couldn't let on that I witnessed it. It would only humiliate him and I love him _

_too much for that._

Next Day: **Friday**

It was a typical Friday morning at the Nichols-Parker house in San Diego, California.

Mom Audrey left early because she had a meeting that she was late for and Dad Walter

left ten minutes ago because the station was doing a live feed from a busy downtown

restaurant for a contest leaving the kids to make their own breakfast.

Megan Parker, "evil" sister extraordinaire laughed as the Boob sat on a strawberry

cream pie. It was for tonight's dessert but all Megan had to do was create one of her

parent proof fibs and it'd be her brothers who would be in trouble rather than her.

"Megan! Look what you've done. Now I have strawberry butt!"

"What a Boob!" Megan took her plate of waffles into the living room.

"Nice look, Josh." Drake laughed.

"It's not funny, Drake. Now I have to change my pants. I can't be late. Mindy and I are

having a coffee before school."

"Because you love her." Drake replied making kissy-face noises between bites of his

self-made waffle cake.

"Yeah. I do!" Josh wasn't about to deny it.

"Well before you leave. Don't forget to wash the dishes. It's your turn."

"Drake! Mom said it was your turn."

He always did this.

"No. It's your turn, Josh!"

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll do the stupid dishes."

"Thanks, Brotha."

"Knuckle touch?"

Drake rolled his eyes as they knuckle touched. Megan was right. Josh was a Boob—

but a good one.

**Saturday **

It was family night around the TV for the final results show of Canadian Idol. Drake was

waiting for the phone to ring to see if he made the final cut for the local talent show. He

couldn't concentrate on eating and his and Josh's special recipe of Cola and Dr. Fizz

was making his stomach nauseous.

"Megan! If you don't put down that phone. I'm going to throw a dinner roll at you!"

"Drake, don't torment your sister." Mom replied.

"We've been over this." Dad added for good measure.

_Man, she had them hoodwinked._

_I think I might have made too big a deal in my own head about last night. Everything _

_is fine and dandy. _

_Let's face it if something were wrong I think we'd all know about it by now._

"Oh don't tell me you are voting for Alicia." Drake tugged on Josh's arm.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't write her own music. It's obvious that Bryan should win."

"How come you aren't voting for him then?"

"Duh, Josh! I'm waiting for the phone to ring. You can vote online."

"Fine."

Drake was hoping to be a fourth-peat. Although it was going to be hard to top the cover

of The Blues Brother's "Soul Man" that he did with Josh and his band.

If he passed the final cut of the auditions then he'd be in the talent show. It didn't seem

as important as the other three. The doorbell rang and Mom asked Drake to answer it

as Josh was on the family computer racking up votes for pop-star wannabe Alicia.

"Oh, it's you, Creature." Drake said to Mindy.

"It's nice to see you, too, Drake."

Everyone said their 'hellos' and asked Mindy if she wanted to join them for dinner and

watch Canadian Idol with the family.

It looks like Josh forgot to inform everyone that he and Mindy were going to see the

astronomy exhibit at the local museum.

"Have fun you two." Mom and Dad waved goodbye to Josh and Mindy.

Drake couldn't believe it! Here _he _was on a Saturday night at home waiting for the

phone to ring.

Torey was supposed to be different. But she had plans with her mother and couldn't go

out on a date tonight. Drake tried to respect that she had a bond with her mother and all

that…but come on! He was Drake Parker! He wasn't supposed to be home on a

Saturday night waiting for the phone to ring! He won the talent show three years in a

row, what in the Hell was the committee waiting for? Let's face it he _was _the talent show!

Yet it was stepbrother Josh on yet another date with his steady and formal class rival

Mindy Crenshaw who tried to get him suspended for a stunt that she pulled by putting

Hafer's car in her classroom and trying to frame him for it.

And he was supposed to like her now because she was all lovey-dovey with Josh? No

way.

No fricking way.

**Sunday **

_Everything is still fine. I'm not sure about dandy though. He sure is being extremely _

_moody lately. I don't understand why. It's like something in him is changing. But I _

_haven't __heard him cry since I caught him a few night's ago._

_I can't talk to him about it all. How could I? . He hates it when I talk about my problems. _

_It __would only be embarrassing for him and me too. Plus most likely it would cause a _

_fight __between us._

_We should be doing our usual Sunday after Church routine before dinner and that is _

_play __with the Gamesphere. But we're not. He's being all quiet and moody pretending _

_to watch TV on the bedroom sofa and I'm supposed to be installing the new anti-virus _

_software program on our computer. But all I can do is look at my brother and know that _

_something in his world is not quite right and there is nothing I can do about it._

**Monday**

Josh and Mindy started eating their lunch together. It just seemed like the natural

progression in a relationship. They didn't want to share a table with anyone but

themselves. There was a small side table that became their lunch haven. Drake nodded

and said he didn't mind. After all not only did he have his girlfriend Torey, but a bunch of

friends, including his band mates, as well as his female admirers who were all waiting

for him to break up with that "Torey witch." so that they could date the one and only

Drake Parker, Belleview's coolest high school junior.

"Josh, are you okay?" asked Mindy, who Josh was amazed could study to be on the

honor roll and all of her other class activities, date him, and still find time took as fresh

and beautiful as she did in her matchy preppy ensembles from J. Crew and the Gap.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you haven't touched your apple slices. And I did remember the car-mel

dipping sauce."

"You say car-mel. I say cara-mel, but whatever." Josh laughed.

But Mindy could tell. Hey she was able to put a car in a classroom and clone her own

cockapoo so she could obviously tell when Josh was upset.

"Josh, I think—" Mindy started but something else grabbed her and everyone else's

attention when Drake stood on the lunch table with his electric guitar.

"May I have your attention, PLEASE?"

"Drake?" Josh stood up but couldn't move from his spot in the cafeteria.

"What's your brother doing on top of the table?" Mindy asked

Josh's first thought was that Drake was going to be in serious trouble for just breaking

into song while standing on top one of the lunch tables. But as Josh noted a few months

ago "it was good to be Drake" (until he got a real girlfriend of his own. And then Josh

thought it was good to be just Joshie.) and sure enough what teacher could get angry

over a kid in a vintage button-down blue striped shirt, faded jeans, and rock star

approved boots who could play the guitar better than some of the college kids they saw

in the under 21 clubs? Josh knew Drake was upset over not passing the audition for the

annual talent show. They finally got back to him on Sunday night after dinner. It wasn't

because Drake was bad. It was because _Drake was too good. _And the committee who

judges these things thought it wasn't fair to the other kids who wanted to enter the

contest if Drake was always the winner even if it was an audience applause determining

talent show. The drummer might have been using the salt and pepper shakers as

impromptu drumsticks, but it was Drake that was the real talent.

Josh knew that it was Drake's way to show the faceless THEM that nothing was going

to stop him from being a rock and roll star someday.

Only his brother could do this and not get suspended. When you not only have your

girlfriend amazed by your talents but the Principal snapping her fingers and dancing

then you don't have to worry about any bad marks on one's record. He really knew how

to take a sad song and make it better.

Yes, it was good to be Drake.

**Tuesday **

Josh had to work at the Premiere from five to nine tonight. Helen and the rest of the

management dropped the assistant "gold vest" manager employee incentive. But since

he started working there Josh Nichols was making an extra ten cents an hour. Wow. A

whole extra ten cents to take home in his paycheck so that he could definitely buy a new

tanning bed now. Not.

It was starting to get to him that Drake wasn't getting harped on by Mom nor Dad to find

a job. Yes, he was a talented musician and all that, but he wasn't a famous one yet and

there were no guarantees that he'd even make it big. It wasn't fair that he didn't have to

earn his own money. At least he stopped selling his personal possessions on Ebay.

Sometimes Josh was jealous of Drake, especially regarding matters of the opposite

sex. But that was pre-Mindy so it wasn't a point of contention anymore. He wished he

had Drake's good poster-boy looks, ability to play the guitar, and the smooth

confidence that he had where he could talk to just about anybody about almost anything

and not be twitchy or nervous about it like he could be. But Mindy was helping with

Josh's self-esteem a great deal and he was glad that their rivalry and short term feud

ended with them becoming more than friends. Although (and Josh could never tell

Drake about this) that he was keeping a Mindy journal to post all of his private

relationship thoughts in for his own private eyes only. He even kept it in his school locker

so Megan couldn't steal it. Granted it was just a single bound red spiral notebook from

the pharmacy, but it was still a place where he could write his secret thoughts in and not

get laughed at by anyone. He didn't even tell Mindy about the journal.

It might have been good to be Drake, but it was also awesome to be Josh.

**Wednesday**

It was a bright and sunny eighty-degree day and the Nichols-Parker house was having a

small pool party in their backyard. It was like a pretty picture postcard. A moderately

family sized in-ground pool and the lemon trees by the kitchen window made it look like

a page out of decorating magazine. Megan sat on her favorite lawn chair and pretended

to be reading her Highlights magazine but smiled as she looked up. She had a great

practical joke set up and couldn't wait to see results. It didn't matter which brother got it.

They were both Boobs. Walter and Audrey said the boys could invite their girlfriends if

they wanted but because tomorrow was still a school night the festivities would be over

at nine. Torey's Mom said that she had to be home at 9:30 and Mindy's Mom and Dad

didn't seem to care what hour she got home.

Josh and Mindy wanted get a team together to play volleyball before the barbeque.

"Is Drake afraid of the water?" Mindy asked in her best snark.

Drake seemed to think that he was the only one who couldn't like the other one, but

Mindy didn't exactly think highly of Drake either.

"He doesn't want to get his hair wet."

Which was why he was dressed in his jeans and yet another international football

(soccer) t-shirt with fancy team emblems. Rather than bright orange swim trunks and a

blindly matching Hawaiian inspired shirt ala Josh.

"Is that fair to Torey? I mean it's a pool party." Mindy rolled her eyes.

Couldn't Drake see that Torey was dressed in a teaberry colored one-piece? She was

there to use the pool too.

"Drake! Come on! Get in the pool! We want to play volleyball. Guys against the girls."

Those were the kind of stakes that Mindy liked. No offense to Josh, she just wanted to

cream Drake. It was the competitive nature of a girl who always beat Josh in the

science fairs.

"Come on, Drake—change into your swim trunks." Torey asked. She tried not to mind.

Besides, he did play a song for her on his acoustic guitar before, but it was ruined by

Megan's heckling.

He looked into her eyes and figured that he'd better. But God help him if he got his hair

wet.

Megan put her magazine down and stood up. How come her latest maneuver wasn't

working? The Boob (in this case Josh) should have gotten it by now!

"Josh, I hope you won't find it offensive if I say I want to beat Drake in volleyball." Mindy

said before Torey came into the pool.

Mom and Dad went back into the house to get everything ready for the picnic.

"I know Drake doesn't like you, but I thought you'd try to like him." Josh just wanted

everyone to get along.

"In the next life."

But Mindy did like Torey and they did share some girl bonding when they changed into

their swimsuits earlier by trying on lip-glosses and comparing the boys. She let Torey

keep the 'cinnamon fire' lip-gloss, because if she was going to reapply after kissing

Drake then Mindy certainly didn't want the tube back.

"I wanna play." Megan announced as she dove into the pool.

"But then it'll be three to two and that's not fair."

"Life is short, Josh. Let Megan play."

The little runt owed her fifteen dollars for shaving half of Josh's ill-fated moustache off

and she was going to collect it before she left the house tonight.

Mindy continued the eye rolling as Drake wouldn't jump in the pool and used the ladder

because he didn't want to get his hair wet. She couldn't wait to win this game and beat

his butt!

"Let's do this." Josh said as the game began.

The score was tied at 4-4. Even Megan scored a point. But she said she was tired and

wanted out of the water. Plus she wondered why her booby-trap was not working? The

parents called out that dinner was almost ready, but no one wanted to leave the pool

until the game was over.

It was up to Mindy. She could win this for herself and all of womankind. But she was at

first speechless and then quite angry when Megan proceeded to take her little yellow

sand pail and dump the contents of the pool water over Drake's head.

"She's evil. EVIL!" Josh said

"Megan! You better start running now!"

Drake pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"We're not finished playing." Mindy reminded. Gosh, why was Drake such a baby when

it came to superficial things like his own looks? Didn't he realize that he was going to

grow up wrinkled and old? It happens to _everyone._

"Yeah, we are."

"Drake."

He turned around, "What?" and in spite of himself started to laugh.

"It's not the end of the world you know." Torey said

He kissed her on the cheek as Mom Audrey called the kids and their guests one last

time for dinner. They were going to have to eat inside because it looked like it was

about to rain.

When everyone was gone from sight Megan went back into the pool to carefully put her

hand in the jet. And that's when she got it with her very own washable yellow paint filled

ball.

"Darn it! I have to re-read the manual!" Megan wiped the paint from her face as she

quickly got out of the pool as she heard the sound of thunder in the sky.

Now her only goal was going through the front door and quickly taking a shower so that

no one would see that the joke was literally on her. But she was satisfied that she ruined

Drake's day and that was enough for now.

"I demand a rematch." Mindy said in the kitchen out of her swimsuit and in another

preppy outfit. This one was a pink v-neck shirt and green skirt.

"Mindy get new priorities." Drake said as he held Torey's hand under the table.

Mom and Dad were smartly eating in the living room to give the kids their privacy.

"Drake, I bet you can't even spell it."

"Mindy, Drake—do you guys have to fight?"

"No. I have new priorities." Drake replied, smiling as he continued holding Torey's hand.

**Thursday **

_I love left over fried chicken and I knew now if I didn't have a midnight snack Megan _

_would scarf it for her lunch today._

_She's selfish like that. How come Mom and Dad don't notice her obvious scheming _

_ways? _

_It was 11:00pm and I didn't think it would be happening again. But it was. As soon as I _

_came back upstairs at around 11:45 there he was his back towards me, holding onto _

_his pillow, and crying again. I was this close to saying something out loud this time. I _

_really was. But what good would come of it? He'd be embarrassed and I wouldn't really _

_know what to say. Does he do this every Thursday? And if so, how come I only noticed _

_these two times?_

_I don't know if I should hide in the guest room for a few hours and then worm my way _

_back into my own bed or if I should just be as quiet as possible and go back into my _

_bed right now? I'm opting for the guest room. I think I understand people and yet this _

_has me thrown for a loop. We all seemed to have a good time yesterday at the pool _

_party, despite Megan, well being Megan. So why? What is the reason that my brother _

_seems to cry every Thursday night when he thinks no one sees him doing it? I really _

_don't know what I'm going to do about it. I better sleep on it. I can't take the sound of _

_him crying. I hate seeing him like this._

_What is the purpose behind Thursday's tears?_

_I don't know. But I'm going to find out._

To be continued… 


	2. Tomorrow May Rain

**Chapter 2 **

**Tomorrow May Rain**

**Next day-Morning at the Nichols-Parker house**

Josh looked out the window at six am. It was still raining outside. He was hoping he

wouldn't have to bring his umbrella to school. People made fun of him for carrying one.

Even Drake couldn't resist the urge to rib him about his big umbrella that Josh received

from Grammy who purchased it from Oprah's web store boutique. Josh couldn't exactly

help having a harmless crush on the influential and popular talk show host. She was

amazing. She made great things happen. Plus he read all of her book club selections.

Even using some of them for his English composition papers. He got an "A+" on Ernest

Gaines' A Lesson Before Dying.

Drake got a "D" for his effort on Megan's old copy of Laura Ingalls Wilder's Little House 

on the Prairie. Mrs. Hafer was the teacher so it explained not only Drake's choice in

books, but to prove a point that he was going to "just get barely get by" in her class. The

trouble was that he did that in all of his classes. Josh didn't really want to go to school

today.

Other than seeing Mindy he wasn't up to going.

Josh couldn't believe Drake was still sleeping. He went to get his pillow so he could

proceed to toss it at his brother.

"Hmm," Drake mumbled and went back to sleep.

"No, 'hmms'," Josh decided he was going to have to shake him awake, "Drake! It's time

to wake up!"

"J-Josh?" Drake opened up one tired eye.

"It's me."

Drake slowly put his arm up so he could put his hand over Josh's face to push him

away.

"_You're _not even dressed yet. Don't worry about me." Drake replied in a grumpy anti-

morning person tone.

"Fine. But when I'm done showering and getting dressed you better be up."

"Who are you, Mom? Go away."

Drake turned over to get some more sleep before the alarm clock went off at six thirty.

Josh grabbed his clothes that he liked to put out the night before on the sofa in their

bedroom and took himself to the bathroom. There were times such as these where he

felt like he was Drake's babysitter and he was quite sick of it.

Drake came downstairs at seven fifteen dressed in a red t-shirt and faded jeans. No

one else was in the kitchen except Josh who was eating Ghost Monsters crunch.

"Hey, Josh. Where is everybody?"

"Are you the same Drake? An hour ago you bit my head off."

"You bothered me while I was sleeping."

There were no waffles or pancakes today. So Drake grabbed an apple and a mini

bottle of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Actually---" Josh started to say when Megan opened the kitchen door to throw away her

apple core in the trash bin.

"Look who it is Boob and Boober. Leave the room, Josh, I want to talk to Drake."

"You can't make me leave the kitchen."

"Josh, I have a bag full of tricks that I can hurt you with. A big bag. So scram."

Josh stood up. He needed to brush and floss his teeth once more before he saw Mindy.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving because of you."

"Who cares?"

Megan waited for Josh to put his cereal bowl, spoon, and juice glass in the dishwasher

and leave the kitchen.

"What do you want, Megan?" Drake asked before she could speak first.

"Don't play innocent with me, Drake. Were you in my room last night?"

"Uh—No. Why would I be in your room period?"

"I thought you were looking for something."

Drake rolled his eyes, "And what was I looking for?"

"I don't need to tell you what."

"Yes you do, Megan. Because I have no idea on what you are talking about. And I don't

have time to play these games."

"Fine. But I don't have it and you of all people should know that."

Megan took Mom's calendar of picturesque lighthouses off the wall and threw it at her

brother and went into the living room. It was a good thing Mom and Dad left early to

have breakfast out because he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

Drake had an inkling. "Megan! You can't possibly know!"

Megan threw her books into her dark chocolate brown colored knapsack. "Drake, have

you ever known me to be stupid?"

"I didn't say you were dumb."

"I'm not a little baby anymore, you know."

"I know. You don't really want to talk about _this_ do you?"

(please tell me you don't)

"No. How come you haven't told Josh?"

"What is this the—the...?"

"Spanish Inquisition."

"Yeah that. And why should I tell Josh?"

He couldn't believe he was talking about this subject for this length of time with Megan

his very own younger and "evil" sister.

"Uh, Boob! Because he's our brother and it's the right thing to do."

"Since when do you care about the right thing to do?"

At that moment a car horn beeped from outside. That was Megan's best friend and her

mom to take her to school. Megan didn't answer him she just took her knapsack and

ran out of the house.

Drake felt like the wind was knocked out of his pretty little sails as he sunk into the sofa.

There was no way he was going to school today. He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to put

up his emotional camouflage in time. He _did_ want to see Torey though but he didn't want

to her to see him like this. He didn't even know if he could really handle the concept of

"going steady". Yes, he did like her. He liked her a lot. But he was a young man and

there were many skirts still left to chase.

He put his feet on the coffee table and grabbed the remote control.

Tell Josh! The sound of thunder made him jump out of his usually calm skin as the TV

station went off the air yet again because of the storm. Tell Josh! What was Megan

smoking where that would even be an option? He had to get this topic out of his mind. It

scared him because it was the kind of knowledge that could make a young person

reach for excessive amounts of alcohol and/or drugs and Drake didn't want that. That's

why he had his music and he didn't want to lose sight of his dreams. Then he

remembered Helen, Josh's boss from the Premiere who gave him a spare key to her

luscious condo when she went on vacation to the Bahamas.

Josh had to do all the little annoying things like water her plants and get the mail while

Drake got to lounge in the hot tub and play on her dance board with his gaggle of

friends and admirers.

Drake felt the walls closing around him and knew that there'd be a neutral place that he

could hang out in for the day. All he had to do was wait until 9 when Helen left for work.

She always complained about the mountain of paperwork that she had to do before the

Premiere opened. He'd grab a doughnut at the bakery across the street from her condo

and try to forget every single word that Megan said. He ran upstairs to get his guitar.

Tell Josh! No offense. He loved him and all, but there was no way he was going to tell

Josh. No way in "H" "E" double hockey sticks.

It wasn't the right thing to do as far as Drake was concerned and no lecture from the

younger and allegedly wiser Megan was going to change things that were better off

being pushed away for the rest of his life.

All Drake ever wanted to do was follow the sun


	3. Backwards

**Chapter 3 **

**Backwards**

**Same day—Just before lunch time at Belleview High School**

Josh couldn't concentrate in his fourth period American history class for two

reasons. One it was boring.Did the teacher actually think that anyone in this class

was interested in 1492 Columbus sailed the ocean blue? And two the seat next to

his was empty. The seat that belonged to his brother Drake. Josh didn't think

anything of not seeing Drake earlier in the morning at school, as he was too busy in

the thralls of young love with Mindy and their flirting by their shared locker. Josh

knew he wasn't sick. He encountered his grouchiness this morning. Which had to

mean the other possibility. He skipped school. Granted Drake wasn't one for the

three "R"'s unless the two of them stood for "Rock" and "Roll" but he was never a

school skipper. He went to socialize and if he accidentally tripped over his brain and

actually learned something in class then everyone (i.e. Mom and Dad) were happy.

Josh looked at his moon phase watch watching the seconds drone on. Mindy gave it

to him for no particular reason except that she liked his face.

He smiled as he thought about another lunch with his _girlfriend_, and how it was with

Drake's help that he got Mindy back. He didn't just give him a shoulder to cry on, _he _

_gave __him a shoulder to climb on_ so that he could talk to Mindy and their kiss and

tumble fall was indeed awesome. It was one of the happiest days of Josh Nichols'

life. When the scent of greasy school food came through the rafters the bell would be

ringing in about (according to the accurate moon phase watch) five…four…three…

two…one and FINALLY!

Josh used to like school and it wasn't like he was going to stop doing his

assignments or anything like that. It's just that his time spent with Mindy was the

most important.

He was first at his locker and since he already had the first two numbers of his—

_their _combination set all he had to do was turn to the last number. Which was "six".

Josh tried not to worry when he saw a piece of yellow stationery taped to his algebra

book. He hoped it wasn't a 'Dear John' letter. He would collapse on the floor if

Mindy broke up with him.

_Dear Josh,_

_My mother wouldn't let me page you. My filling came out in English class. I have _

_to go__to the dentist. I'll call you later tonight._

_Love, _

_Mindy. _

WHEW! It wasn't a break up letter. Josh always felt that he was inferior to Mindy and

that she could break up with him at any time. It's not like he was a super insecure

person, but it was just those "creepy" thoughts that can keep a person awake at

night pondering their futures when they are having a low self-esteem moment. It also

didn't help that he shared a room with Mr. Popular.

Josh was depressed. He was glad that Mindy would be all right once she got her

tooth fixed, but he was sad over the prospect of having to eat alone.

He was in no hurry to have the just-above-prison standard pizza now.

"Hey, Josh."

It was Torey and Josh had to pretend that he didn't know what she was going to ask

him.

"What's up?" He closed his locker door.

"Where's Drake today?"

You would think that he would have phoned his own girlfriend. Josh didn't want to be

involved in this but here he was getting involved in something that he didn't want to

be involved in. At least not the part that was regarding someone else's relationship

he would have been uncomfortable if people questioned him about Mindy.

"He didn't phone you?"

"No. Is he sick?"

_He better have caught sick-in-an-instant flu bug! _

"I d—I'm—Probably."

_Smooth! Real smooth!_

_Aww, Jeez!_

"Oh. I'll call him later."

"Torey…"

"Yeah, Josh?"

"Mindy had to go to dentist. Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Sure."

There weren't many girls at school who wanted to be Torey's friend especially after

she started dating Drake. Girls can be cruel to other girls with their catty comments

and worse those private whispers said behind your back. But even pre-Drake she really

didn't have many friends. Josh knew what being unpopular was like. He still

considered himself a geek, which sometimes had cool connotations to it, but he

wasn't an award winning jock or a musical talent. He didn't have any best guy

friends, well, Drake was supposed to be his. Just acquaintances from school and

the Premiere it was only Mindy that knew his real soul.

He really didn't want to get involved in Drake's relationship with Torey, but Josh was

confident of one thing. He didn't know when and he didn't know how, but he had a

feeling in the pit of his stomach that Drake was going to once again ruin the best

relationship that he was ever going to have.

It was certain. Like a day follows night kind of way. Josh was convinced of it.

"Do you know what kind of guitar strings Drake uses? Maybe I can buy him some so

he'll feel better. I'll get them at the mall after dinner."

"I'm not sure. But the clerk knows him in the music store and has his purchases on

file so he'll be able to help you."

Yes indeedy the glass was half empty.

Josh was glad he didn't have to work today and he wasn't certain that he would have

shown up. After all he could call off and blow off the day if he certainly wanted to.

Drake didn't own rebellion.

"DRAKE!" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs as he slammed the door behind

him.

The goof probably had his headphones on and couldn't hear him. "DRAKE!" Josh

ran up the stairs to their room.

Josh threw his knapsack on the sofa. He wasn't in here. Where could he be?

He turned around and bumped into his brother who was entering their room.

"JOSH! Watch where you are walking!"

"You have no right to yell at me."

Josh's eyes caught the keys on the table.

"Were you at Helen's apartment all day?"

"Who are you the apartment police?"

"Drake, this isn't funny. Why did you skip school?"

"None of your business. But if Mom and Dad ask I was there."

"You won't tell me why you skipped school, but you want me to cover for you to Mom

and Dad?"

"That's right." Drake climbed into his top bunk.

"Why should I?"

"Because you are my brother, Josh. And I'd do it for you."

"I highly doubt that you would. Well, some of us have homework to do."

"So go do it, but don't expect a medal from me." Drake yawned, he needed a nap

before dinner. It was exhausting relaxing in Helen's hot tub all day.

Josh wasn't going to let him fall asleep that quickly. He took his knapsack and since

no one else was home proceeded to slam the door hard to make sure his brother

couldn't get to sleep.

Dinner was unbearable. Drake ever the crowd pleaser was able to concoct a

fictional story about his day in school and how Josh tripped over his own feet and fell

in front of the whole school. Josh wanted to throw his mashed potatoes over his

brother's head.

"But I helped him up, brushed him off, and made sure he wasn't late for class."

Oh, Drake Parker, you charmer, you.

What was surprising was that Mom and Dad actually bought it and of course Josh

had to go along with everything because Drake asked him to. Josh knew that

Megan didn't buy it, even if she didn't have spy equipment hooked up to her room

she still knew when people were lying to her.

Josh excused himself because he couldn't take being in the same room as his

brother for a minute longer. Besides Mindy would be calling soon and he didn't want

to miss her call.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Drake breezed in carrying his guitar case and setting it

up against the wall and then proceeded to go through his top dresser drawer.

"Drake, you really---"

Drake wasn't listening to a word his brother said he just started making a mess

throwing his shirts on the floor.

"What are you looking for?"

"Did you see my shirt with the 'God save the Queen' patch on the back?"

"It's probably in the laundry room."

"No time, brotha." Drake grabbed his Who shirt and left the rest on the floor.

"Well, I'm glad that you are at least going to see Torey tonight."

Drake took off his red t-shirt and put on his _Quadrophenia_ one before responding to

Josh.

"I'm not seeing Torey. I'm seeing that new girl Vicki at the mall. See ya."

Josh was about to pick up Drake's messy pile of shirts that he carelessly threw on

the floor until he remembered that Torey was going to the mall tonight to buy Drake

his guitar strings because she was worried about him. Which meant she was going

to see her boyfriend out with another girl.

Damn it! He was now involved. INVOLVED!

Josh ran to the telephone and dialed Mindy's number.

"Mindy! I don't have time to talk. You have to meet me at the mall!"

"What's wrong, Josh?"

"Drake is out of control! He's about to make the biggest mistake of his life. I have to

stop him!"

"Why don't you let your idiot brother make his own mistakes?"

"Mindy, I can understand Drake hating you, but you hating Drake is wrong. You are

supposed to know better. You're my girlfriend. He's my brother. My family. Please."

Mindy sighed. She couldn't stand Drake, but she loved Josh, so she took a deep

breath, sighed heavily, and swallowed a big part of her pride.

"Okay, Josh."

"Thank you, Mindy. By the way how is your tooth?"

"Better. Pick me up in ten minutes. I'll tell my Mom you are taking me to the library."

"Whatever it takes. Thanks, Sweetums."

He knew that would make her blush.

"No problem, Cupcake."

Josh hung up the phone and realized he didn't finish all of his homework before

dinner.

He was going to have to stay up late to finish his science paper.

Josh grabbed his blue windbreaker off the hook in his closet. "I have to stop you

Drake from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

Josh whispered to himself before leaving the house.

There was not a minute to lose. It was Josh's turn to provide _his shoulder_ for crying

or climbing purposes.

Whatever and whenever his brother needed.

He would always be there.


	4. Scene From a Mall

**Chapter 4**

**A Scene From a Mall**

**Friday Night**

It was a simple plan Josh explained to Mindy in the car as the drove to the Pacific View

Mall. Josh would go to the music store to see if Torey was there. He didn't see this

being a problem as Drake was just there last week to look at some new cases. Mindy

would scour the food court where Drake usually took his dates and if she saw Torey

there to cut her off and bring her back to the car before she could see Drake with Vicki.

It really irritated Josh that Drake could even think about cheating on the best relationship

he was probably ever going to have. Josh would never in a million years cheat on Mindy.

Josh was told all of this when he got Walter's nervous "facts of life" talk when he was

eleven years old about puberty and respecting women. And if he didn't, he'd be

grounded for life.

"Do you have your walkie-talkie phone set?" Josh asked as they stood in the entrance

way of the mall.

"Yes, Josh."

"Okay. How about a kiss on the cheek for good luck?"

"You don't have to ask."

Mindy wanted to add "sorry, but your brother is still a jerk." But she refrained.

"See you later." Josh blew a kiss to Mindy who blushed in spite of her confidence.

It was a simple plan really. All they had to do was find Torey and make sure that she

didn't see Drake and Vicki together. He wasn't able to enjoy his Friday night of being on

the phone with Mindy and finishing up his homework so they could go out on a Saturday

night date.

"Testing," Josh whispered in the walkie-talkie, "Do you see Torey?"

"No. But all of Drake's psuedo groupies are in the food court. So I assume your brother

will show up here any minute now."

"Mindy! I see Drake and Vicki! They're by the Gap. She's making him shop with her!"

Mindy laughed in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"His admirers are all in the food court. And if Sandy keeps giving me dirty looks I'm

going to kick her where the sun doesn't shine. Change in plan. Go to the Gap to stall

Drake and Vicki. I'll go to the music store to look for Torey. Bring them to the food court.

When I find Torey I'll make sure to keep her away."

"Okay, Good Buddy."

"10-4."

Vicki was the standard stereotypical Californian beauty. Blonde highlighted hair to

make it even more blonde, her glow courtesy of the tanning salon, and the latest

acceptable version of teen pop queen skank-o-rama clothes. Her personality was

wrapped up in trends, cliques, and having a cute boy on her arm. The fact that he could

play the guitar was a bonus.

"Hey brother!" Josh appeared out of nowhere as he good naturedly slapped Drake

'hello' on the back. "What's up?"

"Josh, do you mind? I'm on a date here."

"It's okay, Drake. Here hold my purse. I want to try these jeans on."

Low rise hip huggers of course. When Vicki left Drake put her knock-off designer purse

on the ground.

"Why are you here?"

"This is a public mall, Drake."

"Okay, then go someplace else."

"No. I'm bored. You are only going to the food court right? I'm hungry for some pizza."

"And you have to interrupt me on my date for this? Get the pizza yourself."

"Your own date interrupted your date and besides half of the female population of

Belleview High is in the food court waiting for you as if you were Elvis or something."

Drake turned up his lips and smiled, but it wasn't a content one, "Oh, really? Maybe I can

leave the mall with a different girl. Did you see Melanie Patterson there?"

"I don't believe you, Drake!" Josh slapped him on the arm

"You know what, hold on a minute," Drake handed Vicki's purse to the manager and

explained she was the blonde who went in the dressing room with the jeans, "Let's go to

the food court now."

"You're bailing on your date?"

Granted it was a superficial date but still you don't bail on your dates!

"If Vicki wants me she knows where I'll be. Do you have to be so melodramatic Josh?"

"You are unbelievable Drake."

He was like the old self-serving didn't care for anyone but himself Drake. Talk about a

regression.

"I know."

Josh wanted to reply with "it wasn't a compliment" but he figured they couldn't waste

time arguing when he had to usher him into the food court before Torey found him.

Josh turned off his walkie-talkie since he was with Drake so Mindy left a message for

Josh. "Maybe Torey went to another shop for the guitar strings or was putting it off for a

Saturday shopping trip. I'm going to call her at home to see---I just found her! She's

going into Hallmark. Talk to you later. LYJ."

Mindy ran to catch up with Torey who was looking at the 'happy, cheerful just because'

cards to buy one for her boyfriend who was dating someone else behind her back. Yeah

that Drake Parker was all class. Mindy thought. She couldn't stand him. He was a young

womanizing jerk. She wanted to rip the sweet card out of her hands.

"Hey, Torey."

"Hi, Mindy. What card should I get for Drake? The one with rainbows on it or the

horses?"

Too bad the store didn't sell a skull and crossbones poison variety.

"I always liked horses. I see you got his guitar strings already."

"How did you k—oh, did Josh tell you?"

"Yep."

"Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"Look who is outside staring at us Melanie Patterson and Sandy Crane. They have

been following me around and whispering and then laughing. I checked but couldn't tell

in the back…they didn't throw gum at my hair did they?"

"No, you're fine."

Mindy watched as Torey paid for the card and then filled it out in her fine pointed bubble

gum marker at an empty kiosk. She put the card into the bag that contained his guitar

strings.

"Drake doesn't love you!" Melanie couldn't keep it in any longer as she walked up to

Torey and Mindy

"I am sick of all you jealous bimbos. You just can't stand to see Drake happy."

"You are a moron!"

"Leave her alone, Sandy." Mindy faced her.

"You don't want to mess with Crenshaw. She just got back from the funny farm." Melanie

said

"Now, I suggest you two go away before I take you outside and beat the crap out of both

of you." Mindy replied

"Fine. We're leaving." Sandy replied

"By the way, do you actually think that Drake is going to like your stupid little baby card?

Why don't you and Mindy go to the food court? And you'll see Drake hanging around

with us! If you don't believe us ask Mindy she knows all about it." Melanie loved twisting

the knife in little miss goody-two-shoes Torey Becker. She was this close on going out

with Drake before Torey came along and proclaimed to be his "steady girlfriend". Drake

Parker doesn't have steady girlfriends.

"They're lying."

"I wish they were. I'm really sorry, Torey. That's why Josh and I came to the mall. You

don't have to see Drake with those girls."

"Mindy, I appreciate it, really. But I know Drake. He's too nice to tell them to back off.

And I'll prove it to you."

"I don't think you should go to the food court. You can come back to my house with Josh,

we'll play Monopoly."

"I'm not afraid of them. Come on."

Josh wasn't able to sit next to Drake. His followers made sure of that. He got Mindy's

message and was waiting just outside the food court. He almost got knocked down to

the ground by Sandy Crane and Melanie Patterson as they whizzed past him laughing

and cackling over that "loser bitch". He knew that they had to be talking about Torey.

"Hi, Josh." Torey said

"Hey the gang's all here! Let's go the Premiere!" He tried to shoo her away from the

entrance.

"Josh, it's all right. I know Drake is gorgeous and with that comes many loose girls that

like to flirt with him. He doesn't share those same feelings."

Mindy walked ahead and then turned around trying her best to keep Torey from

witnessing the teenage debauchery of Drake doing the shared French fry routine with

that Skankerella Melanie Patterson.

"drake…" Torey dropped her shopping bag and couldn't even raise her voice above a

whisper. She almost lost her footing when Vicki came back and demanded to know why

he left her at the Gap.

Drake looked up and saw Torey standing there. Her eyes watering up and the tears

ready to pour out of her head but she didn't want to cry in front of Melanie and Sandy.

She'd be joke of the school until graduation.

"How could you, Drake? I thought you cared about me." She quickly turned around and

ran away.

If looks could kill Mindy would have got Drake right on the spot. She ran off to catch up

with Torey.

"Yes, Drake, how could you do this? I'm ashamed to be your brother right now."

Josh knew what it was like be rejected and he felt bad for both Drake for being stupid to

throw away a serious relationship for the emptiness of random groupie trash and he felt

bad for Torey who had her heart broken in two just because of Drake.

When Mindy got Torey into the car that was when she cried her eyes out. Mindy stayed

in the backseat.

"I'll take you home." Josh didn't know what to say, "And I'm sorry that my brother is a

jackass."

"No, Josh. There's a stop you have to make first." Mindy announced as she held onto

Torey tight.

"What could be more important than to take Torey home?"

"Start the car and I'll tell you."

Drake was numb. The mean girls were victorious and went back to 'the big sleepover'

at Melanie's house that only the most popular girls at Belleview High were invited to.

Melanie invited Drake to sneak in when her parents went to bed.

It was surprisingly quiet as the cleaning lady was sweeping up.

"Hey kid,"

Drake looked up. "Yeah?"

"Is this yours?"

She put the bag on his table before he could respond. Drake dumped the contents onto

the table.

It was a pack of Elixir strings for his acoustic guitar and a card.

It smelled like bubblegum.

It was a white 'just because' card with a scene of horses in a country farmyard.

_Dear Drake,_

_I missed you in school today. I hope that you are feeling better._

_I hope these are the right guitar strings. The guy that knows you in the shop wasn't in _

_and the computer that has everyone's purchase history in it was down. You can always _

_exchange them for the right ones. _

_Always, _

_Torey_

Notes: I created Torey's last name since the show didn't mention one.


	5. Undone

**Chapter 5**

**Undone**

**Drake's first person POV**

**Saturday 12:01 AM**

_I don't want to go in the house. The lights in living room are on and that means they're _

_waiting up for me. I know curfew, unless I have a gig, is eleven o'clock. I just would _

_rather sit on the back porch and look at the stars for a while._

_You see there's this misconception about me. If I walk into my house now, I'll become _

_undone and that cannot happen. No one understands. Josh is like a fricking Boy _

_Scout that doesn't get into any real trouble and is on the honor roll. After all the car _

_that really belongs to Mom is back inside the garage. He wasn't late coming home. A _

_big surprise there. After all if I was dating Mindy I wouldn't be keeping late nights _

_either. _

_I'm cold. I should have brought my leather jacket with me. I am not stupid like some _

_people (I'm seeing visions of you, Mrs. Hafer) think. I don't need school. You don't _

_need to know algebra or how to diagram a sentence to be a rock and roll star. _

_However, I do know that I'm stupid regarding relationships.  
_

_In the past two minutes I keep thinking to bolt off this porch and do the right thing. But _

_I'm not even sure what the real right thing to do is. I really want to. I do have feelings, _

_you know and I know I did a shitty thing. Actually that should be plural. I've been _

_unbearable lately. To explain it would be to come undone and again that cannot _

_happen. I swear I can hear tears in the wind. (Mental note: That'd be an excellent song _

_title). They can't wait up for me forever. Then I'll go upstairs, take a hot bath, and then _

_go to bed. I won't sleep. I'll just toss and turn and feel terrible with myself and know my _

_actions have consequences.  
_

_Here I am again ready to stand up and go nowhere. I didn't go to Melanie Patterson's _

_slumber party. I made sure to take the long way home so I wouldn't even be by her _

_house. _

_Should I run away? No. I have my music and I can't ever ruin that. The Brew Note is _

_not the Hollywood Bowl but hey, you have to start somewhere. _

_I'll restring my acoustic guitar tomorrow. Wait it is tomorrow. I'll put her card in The _

_Beatles Encyclopedia under Harrison, George. _

_I'll be sorry for the rest of my life and no parental yelling and grounding combination is _

_going to change that. I can't mention her name it hurts too much. You see if I do that _

_I'll become undone and that cannot happen._

_The light in the kitchen just went off. I was standing up again by the side of the house _

_and no one saw me. _

_The morning is going to be Hell. I just have to remind myself to not become undone. _

_After all ever since I was little I was told I had charisma. Now, I'm not so sure. But I _

_know I can fake it. _

_I'll go to school on Monday and schmooze like I always do. It's great practice for when _

_you are famous and have to socialize at parties. See how I can push everything out of _

_mind? It's coming back to me. You see I'm Drake Parker and I've spent seventeen _

_years making sure that no one would ever know the real me. _

_If I get grounded I'll schedule "dates" for when my groundation is over, I'll still get "D's" _

_until I get my "barely got by" diploma, and then I'm out of here. I'm going to New York _

_City if I can make it there, I can make it anywhere._


	6. Orange Juice and Peach Snapple

**Chapter 6**

**Orange Juice and Peach Snapple**

**Saturday 9:10 AM**

Drake was surprised that he slept all through the night. He was also shocked that Josh

was not in the room to yell at him. He kicked the covers off and relied on his people

skills to get him through the lecture and punishment that he knew was in store for him.

He climbed down the ladder off his bed and brushed his hair. He dropped his comb

when he saw his Mother's reflection in the mirror.

"Mom," He remained calm. "I didn't hear you knock."

"That's because I didn't." She handed him his toothbrush.

Audrey was usually a fair mother who didn't like to punish her children unless she had to.

Megan had her and Walter hoodwinked on her perpetual innocence. It was almost

always Drake and Josh getting punished and sometimes for things that Megan really

did.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute after I brush my teeth and get dressed."

"No, Drake that's not how it's going to work today. Bring your clothes with you and go do

your business in the bathroom. Then you are coming back here."

It was only then that he noticed the suitcase by the door.

"What's the suitcase for?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You and I."

"Where's Josh?"

"Don't worry about your brother. And stop wasting my time, Drake."

"Wherever it is that we're going can I bring my acoustic guitar?"

"That's fine. We'll stop for breakfast along the way."

She was making this more difficult than necessary. But Drake knew not to push his

mother's buttons.

Besides wherever it was that she wanted to take him it was certainly better than

stewing in this house all day and quite possibly getting into another bout of words with

Josh especially if the Creature came over.

Drake had to remind himself that this was his mother not a stranger. He could tell that

she was quite angry and deservedly so.

She probably was going to take him out for breakfast and then maybe an overnight trip

to Los Angeles and then he'd return fresh minded after Audrey talked to him in a neutral

environment and Walter talked to Josh here. Besides he was allowed to bring his guitar

it couldn't be all that bad once the parental duties of his mother were taken care of.

Drake was surprised that going out for breakfast was actually at the restaurant of the

Sheraton San Diego Hotel (& Marina). It seemed a weird place to take a teenager

just to punish him.

"Mom, your silence is killing me."

"Do you want to know what your father and I did last night?"

"It depends." He drank his orange juice.

"We were watching a movie like we usually do on Friday nights. Josh came home with

Mindy and Torey."

Drake almost dropped his fork on his plate. The urge to eat the bacon and eggs was

slowly disappearing.

"I can explain."

"You better. Because do you know the thought that flashed into my head as Josh and

Mindy were explaining things as your girlfriend sobbed uncontrollably? I did not raise my

son to skip school or to disrespect women. So, I doubt very much that you can explain it

all away. But go ahead, Drake, because we have all day."

"I can't tell you why I skipped school and I didn't mean to disrespect anyone especially

Torey."

Drake was not about to lose it. He had to keep his emotions at bay. And he certainly

was not about to reveal his true feelings in front of a crowded hotel restaurant and with

his own mother present.

"We'll get to the school skipping later. I know you like girls and are very popular at

school. But not only did you cheat on your girlfriend but you ditched your date that you

cheated on Torey with to hang out with someother girls at the food court. Am I right so

far?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Drake put his head down.

"And although this part is not your fault you should know how cruel these girls were to

Torey and Mindy. I can't tell you who to be friends with, but you definitely should rethink

some of your choices. Just because a girl is pretty and thinks you're 'hot' and loves the

way that you play the guitar doesn't mean that they care for you as a person. I don't

think you cared for half of those girls. Josh told me you told him once that you don't like

half of the girls you date."

"He certainly has a big mouth."

"Is that all you have to say on this issue?"

"This isn't something a guy wants to share with his mother."

"Drake, you can tell me anything. Despite all of this, I'm your mother and I love all of you

kids."

"If you really must know it's too much pressure, okay? I'm not good at being that one

guy. The steady boyfriend. I can't do it, Mom. I'm not like Josh who likes to be glued to

Mindy. Maybe, I was too much of a coward to explain this to Torey, but you have to know

that I—can you just ground me and get this all over with?"

"We'll discuss your punishment later. And you are not getting the easy way out. When

we get back tomorrow afternoon I expect you to go to Torey's house and apologize."

"Okay. I can't eat anymore. Am I in trouble for that too?"

"No, son," Audrey flagged down the waiter for the check, "I can't finish either. You

really love her, don't you son? I know you don't want to talk about it. Is that what you

wanted to say to me?"

"Yes. I still don't want to talk about it. Where's our next stop?"

"You'll see."

"How come you can't tell me?"

"For two reasons. One it's a taste of your own medicine and two I have my reasons."

"It's going to be a long day isn't it, Mom?"

"That's entirely up to you, Drake."

Mom was tough today. She didn't even allow any music radio or CD to played in the

car on the way to their mystery destination or before that when they were stopping for

breakfast. If she wanted Drake to think about his actions, he did that last night when he

was alone on the back porch waiting for everyone to go to bed. So he admitted his love

for the girl whose heart he broke. There were worse things in this world to reveal to

one's mother. He didn't unravel in the process and he wasn't going to. He almost did

get a lump in his throat when he saw the signs for Burbank he knew (well not the specific

place) that they were going to Santa Barbara where his mom grew up. When her name

was Audrey Miller and she went to the aptly named Santa Barbara High School.

"Mom, We're going to Santa Barbara."

"I knew you'd figure it out, Drake. We still have a little bit to go yet. Do you want to see

my old house before going to the hotel?"

"Why not? Won't the new owners mind though?"

"It's nice to see you caring about what others might think. And no I meant just an outside

look."

"If it were me I'd ask the new owners. It couldn't hurt," Drake took the cap off his peach

Snapple to take a drink, "Mom, _I love Torey and I want her back_. Yet I don't know how to

be that steady boyfriend."

"Honey, that's sweet. And I don't want to burst your bubble, but you have to realize that

Torey may not even want you back. As I recall this was your second attempt with her."

"I know. I really messed up," he placed his head against the window and closed his

eyes.

It was the only way to stop the tears from forming and Audrey knew it.

To be continued…

Notes: The show never mentioned Audrey's maiden name so I created one for her.


	7. Spidey Parker

**Chapter 7**

**Spidey Parker**

**Saturday 1:50 PM**

The old Miller house a nice old-fashioned red brick modest sized family home with white

shutters on the windows that was on the two hundred block of De La Vina Street was

gone. There was just a 'for sale' sign stuck in the ground with a 'pending sale' sticker on

it. When Audrey didn't want to stop the car and just continue on driving to the Colonial

Beach Inn that's when Drake realized where he got some of his personality from. It

wasn't a bad thing on the surface. Audrey didn't want to get out of the car, she said so

before they even saw the vacant lot of where the house used to be, but the fact that she

didn't really comment on the house that she grew up in, proved a point to Drake. He

wasn't going to bring it up in a smart mouthed kid way. He was in enough trouble

already. He just quietly observed the fact.

He must have been in this car for too long because he was starting to miss Megan!

Josh. Not really. You don't tattle on your own brother. No matter what or how pure your

reasons might be. He went against the code.

Was it wrong that he really wasn't thinking about Walter much? Your feelings were like

opinions. You might disagree regarding them but they technically were not something

you could define as being wrong. That's how Drake rationalized it as he threw his

suitcase on the bed by the window of the Colonial Beach Inn. But made sure to carefully

put his guitar case against the back wall by the lamp. He knew he was being punished

and all but couldn't Audrey have purchased two rooms so he could have his privacy? No

teenage boy wants to room with their own mother!

"After you unpack your clothes, how about we go out to lunch?" Audrey asked as she

took out her cell phone from her purse to let Walter know that she and Drake arrived

safely.

"I'm not really hungry."

It was the truth. He really didn't feel like putting his clothes away, but he didn't want his

mother to harp on it so he opened up his suitcase. He couldn't believe that he didn't see

what his mother had packed (which was another thing that bothered him) before they left

the house. He knew Audrey probably did it as a time saver considering he never made

a fuss when she did the laundry, but she still should have let Drake pack his own clothes.

"Drake," Audrey handed the phone to him as he finished putting his clothes in the

drawer, "Josh wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll take this in the bathroom." He turned on the dual light and the air

conditioner switch.

"Hi, Drake." Josh said

"Goodbye, Josh." Drake hung up the phone as he came back into the room. He put his

mother's phone on the dresser.

"That was quick."

"I think I'll take a nap. It's been a long morning."

"You might to check out that music store before we go out to lunch."

"What music store?"

"Morninglory music at 1014 South State Street."

Drake started to get up and then lie back down on the bed again.

"You can go."

"I thought I was being punished?"

"You are not being punished every minute Drake. We still have much to discuss so go to

the music store while you can."

Drake jumped up. "Okay. See ya later, Mom." He grabbed his guitar and was out the

door within five seconds.

He didn't even want to think about having much more to discuss.

Now this was more like it. Pictures of Jimi Hendrix, Pete Townshend, Eric Clapton, and

Eddie Van Halen among other guitar greats were on the walls along the various racks of

guitars, bass guitars, complete drum kits, and other various instruments. Drake could

die here and be happy.

"May I help you?" asked the young twenty something guy.

"No, I'm just looking."

"You play?"

Drake could have been a wise ass and said, "No, I just enjoy carrying around my guitar

case." But he didn't. "Yeah."

"You look very familiar."

Drake didn't want to brag but he was going to. "I'm in a band, we usually play school

dances and at the Brew Note in San Diego. I did play with the Zero Gravity once when

Devon Malone broke his hand."

"Really? That's cool, man. But wait here a second." He ran to the counter to get a picture

that was hanging up by the cash register.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Drake."

"You look just like this guy in the picture."

It was a framed picture of a torn out yearbook page. It was taken at some sort of high

school dance. It was the class of 1979. School colors a puke inducing olive and gold.

'The home of the Dons' was on a banner in the gymnasium. The young man was playing

a 1954 Gibson black beauty. He looked like he should have been in the class of 1964

with the gray collarless jacket, A Hard Day's Night era Beatle hair, thin black pants, and

the Cuban heeled boots.

"I should. He's my father."

"You're Spidey's son?"

He was this close on punching the college frat boy when he noticed the signature on the

photo.

_Joe,_

_Elvis is better than Johnny Rotten any day._

_Peace,_

_Spidey Parker_

Drake was a feeling of mixed emotions right now but did take the time to chuckle over

the name 'Spidey' because his name was Peter Parker. 'Ha ha, he got it'.

"Do you mind if I take this picture?" Drake asked

"No go ahead. My dad has wanted my mom to get rid of that photo for years."

"Thanks, man."

Drake was able to make a quiet exit just the way he liked it. When a young, eager

encouraging father came in to buy a drum kit for his three-year-old son who showed an

interest and want to encourage his child.

Like any good father would.

Drake felt like an idiot knocking on the door for his mother to let him in but he didn't ask

for a room card key.

"Either I took a short nap or you weren't gone long." Audrey said as she let Drake in.

He put his guitar case on his bed. "I can't believe you, Mom." Drake opened up the

case.

"Excuse me?"

"You set me up."

"Drake, I don't know what you are talking about."

"All music stores have framed photos on the walls but only if you are famous."

Drake put the photo on the bed face down for no special reason. It just fell out of his

hand that way.

"What?"

"You couldn't say what you wanted to say to me your own son and yet you wonder why I

can't do the same! Why did you make me go into the store when you could have just

talked to me?"

Audrey put her hands on Drake's shoulders.

"Calm down, son. I did not set you up. Tell me what happened?" She was almost afraid

to pick up the photograph.

"You really don't know?"

"No."

"The owner's wife went out with Dad and she kept his picture all these years."

Drake didn't know how he was getting all of this out of his mouth without breaking.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that."

"It's okay," he stood up, "If you want to go to lunch now, I can eat something."

He just wanted to stop this current flow of conversation.

Audrey picked up the picture and couldn't help but choking up.

"You look so much like your father…"

"Mom, please don't do this."

"Josh told me that you sometimes cry at night."

"Damn! Is there anything he hasn't told you?"

"You know your brother loves you."

Drake nodded.

"Come on, let's go out for lunch. I promise we won't talk about your father."

Audrey put the photo on the small table between the two beds. She positioned it so both

her and Drake could look at it.

"Thanks, Mom." Drake replied as he opened the door.

He wished that the good didn't have to die so young.


	8. Carved in Stone

**Chapter 8**

**Carved in Stone**

**Sunday 12:32 AM**

There was someplace that Drake needed to be. He waited until his mom fell asleep at

midnight. Drake was proud that his mother kept her promise and did not press him to

air out his feelings regarding his father. Audrey and Walter had already discussed his

punishment yesterday morning before Drake woke up. He was going to be grounded for

a month.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me that?" Drake had asked his mother over his slice of

overcooked pizza.

"Because there was more to this trip than just handing out punishments."

She could've done that from home after all. That's when Drake was expecting her to

start talking about _his real father. _But she kept her word and Drake was

grateful. The rest of the night was spent watching a movie back in their room as he

restrung his acoustic guitar. If no one was in the room he could have cried right there.

How was he ever going to make it right with Torey? There was no one to talk to. Even if

his mother didn't mention to do so he was still going to go Torey's house and apologize.

For all the good it was going to do. _He was Drake Parker, he always got the girl_. But

this was different. Good looks and charm couldn't help him now. He did a terrible thing.

Why was he afraid to talk to her? Wasn't that what grown-ups did in relationships? But

no. Drake who was one year away from being a chronological 'grown-up' had to do

something mean and vicious behind her back and it had to hurt her more with all of

those groupie girls making fun of her. He hated himself for what he had done. Josh was

right he was selfish and he always thought of himself first. This was the first and only girl

that Drake felt real feelings towards and not the kind of feelings that could be remedied

with self-love, but real, deep feelings for another person. If Torey didn't want him back

and he had to move on, he didn't know how he was going to. Not when she started to

show him the world. How could he go back to the shallow superficial skanks of

Belleview High?

There's always that one girl that stands apart from the rest. Josh had the insufferable

Mindy (God only knew what he saw in her!) and he had Torey. With whom he was stupid

enough to lose twice. Drake zippered his denim jacket as he sat on the ground. He

scraped the earth with his pink Zero Gravity guitar pick.

"Dad, I really could use your help right now," Drake traced the carved letters, "I made a t-

terrible mistake. Nope. I'm not going to cry. I w-won't. I-wish you were here. That doesn't

mean I hate Walter. I don't hate him. You have to believe me. I just see him as an older

friend. It's cool that Josh bonded with Mom so quickly, but I'm not built that way. Maybe,

in time I'll love him, like I do you. It's just difficult for me. Everything is difficult for me. No

one realizes except maybe Josh but he can never know it as a fact. That Drake Parker

is a fraud. I'm not this cool cat that everyone thinks I am. I don't think my music is all that

good like everyone says it is. I don't like chasing girls. I just don't want to be lonely. But

since I screwed that up big time with Torey, it looks like I'm going to be. And I just wish

you were here. Because I really need my father right now."

Drake put his hands in his face and cried at his father's grave. It was a modest gray

granite square headstone with a small inscription.

**Peter James Parker **

**March 4, 1961 – April 12, 1998**

**Friend**

"Drake," When Audrey heard the hotel room door close she knew exactly where her son

was headed.

To the Goleta cemetery to visit with his father. "Oh, Son. It's going to be all right."

She kneeled down and held onto him tight.

"I m-m-iss D-d-ad. "

His birthday would have been tomorrow.

"I know you do. Let it out, Drake. You've been keeping this bottled up for years."

Even before his father died Drake was the most popular boy in school. The little

neighbor girls used to fight over who'd get to walk with him to the bus stop, the boys

would always want him on their backyard softball teams, and when Megan was a baby

she actually liked it when her big brother would sing to her to get her to sleep. Peter

used to like calling him a "chip off the old block".

Audrey wasn't going to tell Drake that she heard his whole talk and she certainly wasn't

about to let on knowing about how Drake's feelings for his biological father was making

it complicated to form a deeper bond with Walter. She knew it would happen in time.

Everyone handles grief and acceptance in their own way. At least he referred to him as

an _older friend._

She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her son's eyes. The truth was she

needed someone to wipe the tears from her eyes too.

"M-mom." Drake tried to regain his composure. "If it's all right do you think we can go

back to the hotel and pack our things so we can go home now?"

"If that's what you want, Drake."

He covered up his mouth to stop a cough. "Yes. Maybe we can talk about Dad on the

way home?"

"Of course." Audrey had waited years for her oldest child to open up to her like this.

"Actually, I do have a question now. It's been on my mind."

"What is it?"

"If that picture belonged to Dad's ex-girlfriend why was the photo made out to Joe?"

Audrey laughed. "That's not a male Joe. That's Josephine Milton. She was in my

homeroom."

"There was another girl before you?"

"Of course. There were many. It was very hard to get Peter Parker's attention. Another

trait you picked up from your father. Being popular with the ladies."

"So how did you get his attention?"

"He asked me out but it took him awhile to understand the difference between

infatuation and love."

Drake raised his eyebrow, "Mom, do you realize we're still here?" He let out a short

laugh as he left the guitar pick on the base of the grave.

"Come on," she put her arm around him, "Let's go home."

If Peter Parker got his soulmate in the end then Drake Parker realized he still had a

chance to win Torey's heart back and this time for keeps.

After all it was in the genes.


	9. The Brother Code

**Chapter 9**

**The Brother Code**

**Sunday 4:35 AM**

As soon as Drake entered his bedroom it started to rain outside. Not a storm, just a

gentle shower tapping the windows like gentle wind chimes. He was drained from this

whole weekend and just wanted to collapse on the bed. Which was what he did when he

took off his boots. Then the lights came on. Granted it was on the dimmer switch setting

but Drake knew as soon as he wanted to put his head on his pillow those lights were

going to come on.

"Drake," Josh propped up his own pillows and sat up, "How was your trip with Mom?"

"Fine."

"We got disconnected yesterday on the phone."

"No, Josh, we didn't get disconnected. I hung up on you."

"Why?"

"Why? You have got to be kidding me. You told Mom things that how do I put this Josh?

Oh, I know. Things that are none of your business. You broke the code, man. And just so

you don't ask me later, I'm grounded for a month."

The only exceptions that Audrey and Walter made were for paying gigs otherwise he

wasn't allowed to go anywhere but school, save for going to Torey's house to apologize.

"What code are you talking about?"

"Did you drink stupid juice while I was gone? You were nothing short a fifth grade

tattletale. Today is the anniversary of my dad's death. Which I am surprised that you

don't know. So maybe everything is so cut and dry for you because your mother is

shacking up with some guy in a trailer park in Ohio. But you broke the code. So if you

don't turn off that light in five seconds and if you make me get out of bed to do it I am

going throw my alarm clock at you."

Josh turned off the light. "I'm sorry, Drake."

Drake turned around and buried his head in his pillow. Only one thing mattered today

and that was seeing Torey.

Drake woke up at six thirty in the morning to get dressed. The rain had stopped a few

hours ago and all of the plants and grasshad a mixture of morning dew and raindrops

on them.

He wanted to wear a more conservative shirt today and picked his white short-sleeved

button down shirt that he would usually wear to church. There would be no church today.

He was certain his mother was still tired from their trip but April 12th was always a

different day in this house. Dark jeans or faded jeans? He chose the faded. He wanted

everything to be perfect. Josh opened up his one eye to look at the time on the clock.

He wasn't sure if he should speak to Drake or not.

Drake talked about this stupid code thing, but he said some hurtful things himself.

He didn't want to fight with him. Not today. Not when three people in this house lost

someone very important in their lives. He wondered if his dad felt like an outsider

today? Josh certainly did. Drake was tying up the laces on his tan colored sneakers

when Josh got up.

"Morning, Drake."

"I'm still not talking to you."

"You know," Josh walked over to face his brother, "I'm going to let this all pass because

of what today is, but you said some terrible things yourself, BROTHER. So this code you

are talking about, well you broke it too."

"This conversation is over." Drake walked out of the room.

He had to go into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He hoped that Torey would at least

listen to what he had to say.

Words were all he had. Music he could do with his eyes closed. Finding the right words

to say was the most difficult thing of all.

It was eight o'clock when Drake found himself on Torey's porch. He looked at his

reflection in the mirror of the glass door and smoothed down his hair one last time

before ringing the doorbell. His heart was in his throat. He was barely able to eat any

breakfast today which would have been difficult to do on this day regardless. There was

no sign of Audrey or Walter when he came downstairs, he only saw Megan spraying

whipped cream on some frozen waffles. He would have said something to her, like he

always did every year, but she had a look on face that translated to 'don't bother me or

I'll kick you in the shins'. Megan didn't see him so he was able to grab an apple and

juice and sneak out to eat on the back porch.

He knew that Parker expression of disdain. Megan was always a happy child but that

changed when their father died. Now she was all about practical jokes, "getting even",

and copping attitude with anyone who got in her way. It didn't take a genius to figure out

that was her coping mechanism.

Drake's face had the same look when it was Mindy Crenshaw who opened the door.

"You? Why are you here?"

"Not that it is your business, but I've been keeping Torey company this weekend. Her

Mom has to work this morning. I hope you don't think that you are entering this house,

Drake, because that isn't going to happen."

"Only Torey can speak for herself. You probably brainwashed her against me."

"No, you did that yourself."

"I don't hit girls, but I will shove you if you don't get out of the way."

She relented but only because she was going to tell Josh every word of this

conversation. Every word.

"Boy you really are a prince charming." Mindy said as Drake ran up the stairs.

Drake knocked softly on Torey's bedroom door. She had a Victorian teddy bear

poster on it and she had a custom made mini personalized license plate above

the poster.

"You better give us some privacy." Drake whispered as he closed the door behind

him.

She was sleeping. She was clutching her wizard teddy bear with the purple pointy hat

with moons and stars on it complete with a matching velvet cape.

There were mounds of tissues all around her bed to dry the tears that he had

caused. He didn't want to scare her. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

"Torey,"

She opened up her eyes and pulled her covers up.

Drake got on his knee to get on her eye level.

"I'm sorry. I know it sounds empty. Just like some thing guys say to get their way with

girls. But I mean it with all of my heart."

"drake," she whispered

"Yes?"

"Go away. I don't want to see you anymore."

That was Mindy's cue to open the door and come to her friend's aid.

"There. Are you happy now?"

"Mindy, go to Hell. Torey you can't mean that? I made a terrible mistake and I am very

sorry. I am grounded for a month though."

"Mindy, make him leave!" She put the covers over her head and turned to face the wall.

"I'll be glad to."

"Get your arm off me, Crenshaw. I'm going. Torey, whatever Mindy tells you is not true."

He walked home with the weight of the world on his young shoulders. How come his

father wasn't helping him? He didn't know what to do.

When Drake came home he found Megan sitting on the back porch picking the petals

off a daisy.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"I don't care."

This was the only day of the year where Megan and Drake were at complete oneness

with each other.

"I think you do."

Slowly but surely she leaned in closer to her brother for a hug.

"You're stiff as a board, Megan. You know it's okay to cry don't you?"

"I don't want to."

"Do you ever cry at night?"

"Nope. I never cry, Drake."

She was going to have quite the emotional explosion someday if she kept her feelings

bottled up like this.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"I know. I sprayed whipped cream in Josh's bedroom slippers. He's going to be so

mad when he finds out!"

"Sweet."

Josh felt like he didn't belong when he saw his mom and dad looking out the window

watching Drake comfort his sister. Yeah, Josh's biological mom might have been

"shacking up" with another man as Drake so eloquently put it, but it still hurt.

_He was still __abandoned._

She might as well have been dead. The results were the same.

Josh wanted to scream that Drake was still selfish and just because mom had some

bonding time with him in Santa Barbara and now she and dad were witnessing him

comforting his sister over the death of their father that didn't mean that Drake still wasn't

a self-centered, selfish jerk.

Josh instead turned around to go back upstairs to his room. He knew his day was going

to get better. He had a girlfriend with whom he was going to see later on today.

Which was more than Drake could say.


	10. I'll Be Back again

**Chapter 10**

**I'll Be Back (again)**

**Monday—Thirty minutes before the morning school bell at Belleview High**

"…but he's still my brother." Josh said to Mindy as they sat in the cafeteria. Belleview

High offered breakfast as well as lunch but most kids especially the ones that were part

of a couple just liked to sit and hang out together.

"After all you told me I can't believe that you didn't disown yourself from him."

"I know he's suffering. Yes, he's done some terrible things. What am I supposed to do?"

"He's been avoiding you. Sandy, Melanie, and their clique will eat Torey alive if she sits

by herself. Besides, Drake still has his guy friends, let him hang with them. I don't see

why you have to ask him to eat with us. Need I remind you, Josh, he not only was rude to

me and grabbed my arm but he also said terrible things about your own mother. Just

because his father is dead is no excuse for him to act like a jerk."

"He wasn't going to hurt you. But you only see this one side of Drake. I know the guy that

gave me all of his Zero Gravity gig money to me because I replaced his guitar that I

ruined, who helped me babysit when I couldn't do it by myself, and who took the rap for

my ill-fated popcorn idea so he'd get fired from the Premiere so I could keep my job.

That's the real Drake. The one that I know."

"Okay. Fair enough. But I also know that Drake used to sell your stuff on Ebay, wrecked

the dune buggy you two were working on, and used you for many night rides after he

was 'nice' enough to pay your parking ticket as well as making you pretend you were

the family chauffer so he could score with some older college chick."

"He's not a bad guy, Mindy. He's apologized for most of those things."

"It is always an empty sorry from Drake Parker. I don't want us to fight about him. Just

think of how awkward it would be for Torey to eat lunch at the same table as your

brother."

"I do agree on that. But you still should know better."

"I cannot believe you, Josh. After all he's pulled in the past three days alone how you can

stick up for him? Didn't you tell me at breakfast this morning he barely talked to you?"

"_He's still my brother,_ Mindy."

It was then that Drake came in the cafeteria with some of his guy friends. Half of them

were barely his friends in the true sense of the word since the 'being surrounded by hot

girls' quotient dropped to nothingness as all the groupie girls started an anti-Drake 'you

can't hang out with him, he isn't cool anymore' Parker wildfire.

Mindy Crenshaw was all about proving a point and when the opportunity showed itself

she grabbed onto it.

"Okay, Josh. There's Drake."

"I can see him."

He felt a fight coming on and he wanted no part of it.

"Come on." Mindy stood up.

She was eager to confirm this. She waited until most of Drake's friends were sitting at

their table and he was alone in line paying for a big cookie.

"Hi, Drake."

"What do you want, Creature?"

"Nothing. Well, that's not entirely true. I have to ask you a question."

"Make it quick."

He had a big day of self-loathing ahead.

"Do you want to eat lunch with Josh this afternoon?"

Drake did not know that Josh was behind him and could hear every word.

"Did he tell you to ask me that? No. I do not want to eat lunch with Josh today. It's bad

enough that we live in the same house and have to share the same room. Goodbye."

Josh didn't want Drake to realize he was in ear shot so he walked as fast as he could to

go back to his and Mindy's table that was on the other end of the cafeteria.

"Josh, Josh, Josh. I hate to be right, I really do. But I love you and that's why I did it."

"Mindy, knock it off. Regardless of how Drake feels about me I'm always going to love

him. And please don't go into stories about how we didn't get along before our parents

got married. We were just kids then. Just stop trying to demonstrate on how bad of a

guy you think Drake is. I think maybe you and Torey should eat lunch together. I don't

think I want to join you, Mindy."

"Calm down, Josh. It was for your own good."

"You want to poison me against my brother. How can that be good?"

He jumped out of his skin as the morning bell rang.

"I'm sorry, Josh. I just don't want to see you get hurt by Drake anymore. You saw what he

did to Torey."

"But that wasn't the Drake I know. We can argue about this until we are blue in the face

but there is no point in that Mindy. "

"I suppose." She relented.

"Good," he kissed her on the cheek, "and I'll eat lunch with you. But I want it on the

record that it should be a table for four and not a table for three."

Josh was certain that if Torey and Drake sat and ate lunch together maybe after awhile

she would at least want to be friends with his brother and that might make him feel

better about the state of things.

**Lunch **

Drake was good at keeping up a calm public persona. You had to if you wanted to be in

the public eye. He was thinking of a conversation he had with Megan a few weeks ago

on the day he decided to skip school. Drake forgot all about it until he woke up from his

morning doze off in math class today. You would think he could just ask his mother about

it. She would definitely know, but it was just as painful for Audrey to relive the past as it

was for Drake and he didn't want his mother to feel any more heartache then she

already did on the subject. He and Josh did not speak to each other in the halls or in

their shared American history class. Drake couldn't even discuss music with his guy

friends and that included the ones in his band. He was also thinking about Torey and

how beautiful she looked in her dark purple button down blouse and denim skirt. It was

as if they were the only two people in the cafeteria. She was sitting with Josh and Mindy

and barely touching her food.

He didn't think anything of going from one end to the cafeteria to the other through all of

the prying and some laughing eyes of his classmates to try and get her attention one

more time. After all if Spidey Parker could do it.

"Hi, Torey."

"Drake! Leave her alone." Mindy said

"Mindy." Josh advised

"Mindy," Torey stood up. It was time for an emergency chat in the girl's room.

"Damn it," Drake sat down, "Not a word, Josh, not a damn word."

"I didn't say anything, Drake."

Drake stood up, "Good. Keep it that way."

There was something about this that Josh couldn't quite put his finger on. He could

understand Torey's reservations after all it was two strikes with them and no one with a

pure heart would want them to see them get together again only to get to that third

unrecoverable strike if they didn't make it. Still there was something wrong. He couldn't

figure it out. It wasn't Mindy because whenever she would go on an anti-Drake tirade

(like no doubt she was doing in the girl's room!) he would always say that his brother

was a good guy. (Except for last night when he was angry.)

There was something wrong with the picture. Josh didn't know what it was,

but he was beginning to think that would make a real difference to everyone involved if

he just knew how to make it better.

Mindy couldn't wait to tell Josh that after she comforted Torey and helped her reapply

her eyeliner that she took a great delight in reading the graffiti strewn walls and how the

adulation of Drake was crossed off and edited with someone's green Sharpie.

**Do Not Call Drake Parker.**

**Drake Equals Loser.**

Drake waited patiently for that bathroom door to open. He didn't care if anyone was

watching. He wasn't afraid of people.

"Torey, you have to talk to me again sometime," Drake tried to ignore the Creature that

was standing in between them, "I'll be back again."

Drake said turning around as the sixth period bell rang.

"Stop bothering Torey. Parker."

"Get bent, Crenshaw."

Yes, Drake would be back again.


	11. ThirtyThree and a Third

**Chapter 11**

**Thirty-Three and a Third**

**Over a Month Later**

It was mid May when Drake got a part time job at Guitar World. He needed to fill the

void in his life that wasn't related to school, home, or band life. He also needed his

own money. Audrey and Walter told him that since he finally passed his driver's test

they'd match what he'd put down for a decent used car. He also needed to move on.

As each day progressed it was a little bit easier to cope than the day before it. He

didn't stop loving Torey and he doubted that he ever would. He would still say his

unanswered "hellos" and wished that he could send Mindy into outer space, but he

would eat lunch with his guy friends and resist all urges to sit at Josh's table. He still

was barely talking to Josh much to the families' dismay. Walter dismissed it as the

boys growing up and wanting to live their own lives, but Audrey also knew that Drake

was stubborn and wouldn't give an inch. Yes, they could grow up and be

independent but they were still brothers. Drake was like a kid in a candy store where

all the bad people put locks on the jars. He couldn't play the merchandise and half of

his time was spent doing really glamorous stuff like taking out the trash, answering

the phones (he could've sworn that one call really was Joe Perry though), and doing

inventory.

"Hey," Megan tapped on the counter catching Drake flipping through a copy of

Guitar Player magazine, "What'cha doing?"

"Megan! I'm working."

"That doesn't look like work."

"Well it is. Why are you here?"

She took a small red velvet square box out of her sweater pocket and placed it on

the glass counter. "I found it. See ya."

It was a blessing, a relief that it wasn't lost. But it didn't matter for the reasons that he

wanted the box. He put it in his back jeans pocket.

"Parker, are you emptying all the trash cans?" called his boss from the back office.

"Yes, Sir."

Drake put the magazine down on the counter and proceeded to do the exciting job

of taking out Guitar World's garbage.

"Pink frills? You are wearing pink frills!" Josh laughed as he sat on the kitchen chair

talking to Mindy on the telephone.

"I've worn pink before, Josh."

"Yes, but not a frilly pink dress!"

"Why do you find this hilarious? I've worn skirts before."

"I don't know! I'm just picturing the old Haley Mills Pollyanna movie."

"Josh! Be serious! This is our junior prom."

"I'm only kidding. I'm sure you'll look very beautiful."

Mindy knew she was going to regret asking this but she had to know.

"Is your brother going?"

"His band is supposed to be playing. You know that."

"Well, I thought maybe they'd have broken up."

"Mindy, is there something else that you want to say?" Josh walked over to the

refrigerator to get a can of Mocha Cola.

"I've known for a few days but I didn't know how to tell you, Josh."

"You kept a secret from me?"

"Because I didn't know how to tell you."

"Okay. You're telling me now. That is what counts right? What is it?"

"Torey has a date for the prom."

"Really? I wonder if Drake knows?"

"Don't tell him, Josh. Let the girl have some real happiness. I have to run. I'll talk to

you later. Promise me you won't tell him. Love you."

"I promise. Yeah, I love you too, Mindy." Josh hung up the phone and almost

dropped his soda can when he saw Drake standing there.

"You wonder if Drake knows what?"

"Oh, Drake! When did you get home?" He put his soda can on the counter.

"Long enough to hear you ask Mindy if I know….."

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?" Josh bit his lip and walked out of the

kitchen.

"No! No! No! You are not walking away from me."

"Listen I know we haven't been on good terms lately, but I made a promise to my

girlfriend."

"I am your brother!"

"Oh look who suddenly cares about the family now!"

Drake took off his jacket and threw it on the living room sofa as Megan entered

through the front door carrying her Super Soaker water pistol.

"Right now, Josh! I'll even let you throw the first punch."

"Drake, I don't want to fight with you."

Megan was even caught off guard when Drake punched Josh so hard in the jaw that

his brother fell down.

"What's going on?" Audrey came in from the den to see Josh on the floor trying to

cover his bloody jaw with his hand.

"Drake did it!" Megan would have squirted Drake with her gun but she emptied it out

on the annoying new neighbor boy.

"Go to your room, Drake!" his mother shouted

"Take his side, Mom! Why don't you ask him what secret he's keeping from me?

Never mind the fact that my world is pretty much gone. And I'm not going to my

room. I'm going outside." He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

They couldn't ground him now.

He had a job.

Audrey took Josh into the kitchen to clean up his face. No teeth were loose and

there was only some slight bruising once the blood was washed away.

He'd be okay.

"What was this about?"

"Drake overheard some of my phone conversation with Mindy. She made me

promise not to tell Drake something. And well your son flipped out."

"I see. You don't have to tell me what the secret is if you don't want to. But I don't like

seeing you and Drake not speaking to one another. This has gone on for far too

long. You two are going to brothers longer than you going to have a relationship with

Mindy. Think about that. Now keep this ice bag on your jaw for awhile." She kissed

his cheek.

"I will. Thanks, Mom."

Drake only made it as far as the garage. He didn't realize Walter was in there trying

to fix Megan's comet blue 2005 Stardust Schwinn.

"Hey, Drake, would you hand me the wrench on the counter next to you?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your hand?" It was all red.

He was going to find out sooner or later. "It kind of met with Josh's jaw."

What no yelling? Drake was surprised.

"Oh, there you are." Josh walked in the garage holding the ice pack to his face.

"What do you want, Josh?"

"Torey's bringing a date to the prom. There. I hope that you are happy now." Josh

walked out.

"Do I look happy? What a twit." Oops. Drake forgot about Walter being in the same

room.

"Drake as much as it hurts you and believe me I know exactly what you are feeling. I

didn't say anything to you sooner, because the timing didn't seem right. If it's meant

to be with you and Torey then it will be. But if it's not, you still have a family here who

loves you."

"Don't preach, Walter." Shit. He didn't mean to say his first name out loud like that.

He hadn't done so in quite awhile. "I meant to say just fix Megan's bike. Sorry."

He made a clumsy exit and that moment wished that he was on the stage and not

during an uncomfortable moment in the garage with his _stepfather._

"Wow. This dress is so beautiful." Mindy said to Torey as they were in the dressing

room of a local boutique.

It was a long powder blue dress with mounds of flowing taffeta in the skirt. It had a

sweetheart neckline and looked like something that starlets in the 1950's wore.

"Thanks, Mindy."

"Wait until Paul sees you in this."

She went from gutter rock star wannabe trash to a freshman at Yale who just

happened to be from a prominent San Diego family.

Mindy Crenshaw was most impressed.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I was up very early this morning."

"Oh. We have less than a month until prom! I hope Josh buys me an orchid

corsage."

Mindy said

"He will. He's a good boyfriend." Torey replied wryly.

Drake didn't feel guilty over Josh's decision to sleep in the guest room. It was his

choice. He took the box out of his pocket. He didn't even open it when Megan

dropped by Guitar World.

And he still couldn't open it now.

He just put one of mom's tiny white bows on it that she kept in a big bag in the utility

closet. If it was a closure instead of an opening Drake was just going to have to

accept it.

He didn't have any energy left to pick up his guitar he just went to bed with the

familiar feeling of a hollow pit that was his bruised soul.

"Boob, what are you doing sleeping in here?" Megan entered the guest room. It had

no personality. It looked like a general hotel room with bland furnishings.

"Megan, go away. I'm in no mood."

"It's your room too you know."

"You were there. You saw what Drake did to me."

"I know why he did it and it was only partly to do with Mindy."

"Why? Are you going pulling my leg? I'm in no mood for your jokes."

"Josh, I'm not joking. _I don't make jokes about my father_."

That got the Boob to stand up. He knew she wasn't talking about Walter.

"Huh? What does this have to do with your…" He closed the door, "father?"

"Everything. So I suggest you pull up a chair and listen."

It was three thirty in the morning when Drake dropped off the package. He put it in a

padded envelope and dropped it in her mailbox.

_Dear Torey,_

_I want you to have this. No strings._

_Drake_


	12. Just Turn Around

**Chapter 12**

**Just Turn Around**

**The night of Belleview High's junior prom**

It was a pleasant seventy degree night in San Diego, California as yet another high

school gymnasium in North American was transferred via a rainbow of crepe paper,

banners, streamers and balloons in the school colors of red and gold for the 45th annual

Belleview High school's junior prom. Where hearts would be broken and hearts would

be filled with glee. And not just the young students either, many a teacher has fallen

under a spell with another colleague during anything-can-happen night air of a school

dance. Josh who should've been having the best school term ever since he lost

weight and had a pretty and smart girl on his arm was miserable due to all the goings-

on in the Nichols-Parker house.

"Don't you like my pink frills, Josh? You hardly said anything on the drive over here."

Mindy said waving the delicate strands of pink fringe from her shawl in his face. After all

she did tell him earnestly that he looked nice in his rented black tuxedo with a red bow

tie and cummerbund. He did remember the orchid corsage though.

"I told you that you look very nice."

"This has to do with Drake?"

"Yes."

"I knew it."

He pulled out her chair for her as they sat at their table. Two other couples were

supposed to be sitting here too, but Josh and Mindy were the first arrivals.

"He almost bailed on playing here. Until Mom and Dad reminded him about honoring a

commitment and not to mention that the band would have kicked Drake's ass if he

didn't show up."

Josh never let on, since Drake didn't want Josh in his business, that he knew about the

package he put in Torey's mailbox in the middle of the night.

Drake was trying to accept that while she may not want to date him, it was very difficult

for him to comprehend on why she didn't want to be his friend. She did have a new

boyfriend, not that any of them saw him, since he was older and went to college back

East, but you think she would have acknowledged the package to someone.

Even Mindy didn't bring it up. Josh wished he could make it right so everyone could be

happy.

"How come Torey and her date aren't sitting with us?" Josh asked Mindy

"I don't know. She told me two days ago that her and Paul aren't coming until after the

pre-prom dinner."

"Oh. Do you want some punch, Mindy?"

"Sure."

The truth was that Josh couldn't entirely stay out of Drake's business. He had to walk

around to see if he showed up yet.

Drake found a corner to hide in behind the stage where he could tune his guitars.

He knew his band was pissed off at him regarding his attitude of late and they probably

had every right to be. But he didn't want to be playing at the prom where now he had to

see the girl he loved with all of his heart. But couldn't have due to his own stupidity,

dance with some other guy, a few years older, an Ivy League college freshmen pinhead

at that. Drake saw a shadow swaying the red and gold satin curtain and stood up to

kick it.

"Josh! Is there something you want?"

Josh came around to talk to his brother.

"I was just checking to see if you showed up."

"Who did you think was behind the curtain the Wizard of Oz?"

"I guess I should be going now."

"That's what I would do if I were you."

Drake couldn't even take in the laughter over Josh's out-of-date and not vintage in a

good way regarding his mid 1980's style of tuxedo choice. Drake was all dressed up in

a gray suit, white button down shirt, bolo tie, and boots. He couldn't look bad if he tried.

But the spark wasn't there. He knew he looked good, but he didn't care that he looked

good.

He didn't regret putting that envelope in Torey's mailbox at three thirty in the morning a

few weeks ago what he did regret was letting her go and the anti-cheer that played in

his head over and over again like a tape recorder stuck in a reminding loop: _Not once,_

_but twice_.

He doubted that Spidey Parker's mistakes were as massive as this wound that would

never heal.

He kind of needed that empty female attention not that he was going to reciprocate it.

It's just a good feeling to be wanted. However when you are on the Belleview unpopular

list you stay there. Well, unless the record label fairy dropped down and handed him a

multi-million dollar contract on the spot. He would bet that's when all of the groupies

would suddenly like him again. It was time to join the rest of the band in the auditorium

where they would practice before the actual dance took place. His heart wasn't in it

tonight. How could it be? He could live with an empty dance card it was the girl that got

away that was doing his head in.

It was inbetween the bites of chicken and mashed potatoes that Josh was hit with a

solution. It must be like how an inventor feels on the verge of something to improve

mankind's lives or a how a songwriter feels when they have to wake up a two in the

morning get something down on paper or on a tape recorder.

"Mindy, would you mind if I go somewhere for a while?"

"During our prom? Josh!"

She didn't care if there were other couples present. Mindy Crenshaw could never keep

her emotions in check.

"I promise I'll be back before the first song gets played."

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise. I'll be back, Sweetums." He kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

Josh thought he would have got served with another speeding ticket for certain as time

was a brutal enemy right now and not a comforting friend. He hoped that Torey and her

college boyfriend did not leave for the prom yet. What Josh couldn't believe was that he

didn't think of it sooner. The answer was right in front of him at least it was for the past

few weeks. He ran up the stairs to her house and knocked on the door.

"Please, answer. Please, answer. Please, answer."

He paced like an expectant father in a hospital's waiting room as Torey opened the

door. She was wearing her 1950's powder blue dress. Drake would have loved seeing

her like this.

"Hi, Josh."

"Is your date here?"

"No. Paul's not coming. He just called thirty minutes ago."

"That's great, Torey!" Josh didn't mean to say out loud. "I mean, I'm sorry."

"Look, Josh. The only thing I want to do is get out of this dress and go upstairs to bed. I

have no intention of ever getting back together with Drake. Which reminds me," she

went to her knitting basket and handed Josh the unopened padded envelope. "Please

give this back to him."

"I will. But first will you promise to hear me out? Please, Torey."

"Okay. I suppose."

"I didn't see what Drake put in this envelope but I know what it is. He didn't tell me

because well you know my relationship with my brother kind of sucks right now. You see

the first time you broke up is because Drake knew you were good for him, but you were

too good. Not like those skanks at school who only are interested in one thing…well

they used to be until they put him on the unpopular list like me. The second time you

broke up, he just didn't know how to deal with having a serious girlfriend. It really scared

the Hell out of him and Drake likes to be in control and not show his emotions. It was

also the death anniversary of his biological father. It doesn't excuse what was done, but

if you think he's not going to be faithful, you're wrong. You know how miserable he's

been at school lately? Well it's worse at home especially since our final exams were

earlier in the week. He misses you so much. He's beating himself up mentally over it

and he even literally punched me in the face. He really loves you and Drake has never

loved another girl before apart from his mother and sister, but that's a different kind of

love. Why don't you open up that box and give my brother another real chance?"

"Josh, I…" she opened up the envelope and read Drake's short note. She wondered if

his hands shook while he wrote that? His handwriting was usually neater than that.

It was a ring. It wasn't monetarily valuable but it was the first ring that Spidey Parker

could afford to give Audrey Miller for their first year dating anniversary.

It was a silver plated band with a tiny crystal green heart in the center.

"He hasn't dated at all?"

"Not at all. And if any girl should flirt with him at work or at the Premiere he gives them

the brush off."

"Drake doesn't know you are here does he?"

"No. He'd have prevented me from coming here I can assure you."

"Okay, you better get back to the prom, Josh. I know Mindy; she's probably steaming

right now. I need lots of time to think."

At least it wasn't "_I have no intention of ever getting back together with Drake._"

"I know, Torey. Just give Drake a chance." Josh said as he left Torey alone in her heaps

of sky blue taffeta to think about the future and whether or not it included his brother.

Mindy tried to block out that it was Drake signing as she danced with Josh who got

back just in time before the first song as he promised.

"Where'd you go?"

"To see Torey."

"I was wondering what happened to her?"

"That Paul guy called her at the last minute to cancel. She didn't tell me why. I took it

upon myself to get her back together with Drake, once I found a common denominator.

And to think I thought you might have hidden the envelope." He laughed into her

shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she stopped and gently pushed him away with the palm of her hand.

"Well you did have a history of sabotaging Drake's life before when you wanted to get

even with Mrs. Hafer for giving you that "B" that ruined your straight "A" average." Josh

had the what's-the-problem? look on his face. He knew Mindy had her serious issues.

It wasn't going to change how he felt about her.

"What's the problem?"

"Are you saying that you thought I deliberately hid Drake's package to Torey?"

"Nooo," he tried to undo the hole he was digging.

"Because I'm Crazy Crenshaw right?" She ran off the dance floor.

"Mindy, I didn't mean it that way."

Josh wondered if he was tempting the Gods. He got involved into something that maybe

he wasn't supposed stick his nose in and now the spirits were sending a message.

_Only one of you is going to have a girlfriend_.

Mindy went to the girl's room where Josh couldn't follow him. He sat at their table and

realized that it was only he and the class geek Eric who weren't dancing with anyone.

Well except the guys in the band. Josh thought Drake was doing fine. He probably was

in automatic pilot mode but he was still performing well.

He looked at the entrance and still no Torey. Hopefully she would see Drake tonight

and then everything would be okay.

_Please let one of us have a happy ending tonight_.

Drake thought he was terrible tonight. He missed a few guitar notes and he almost

forgot the words to some of the songs that he wrote.

He was unpopular in the school social circles now, but how ironic that those loose girls

were dancing with their dates to _his _music.

The lights even though they were the cheap school variety were too blinding so he

couldn't see past the front of the gymnasium.

He just wanted this night to be over. At least he had work tomorrow afternoon. He was

saving up for his car and maybe a new guitar. Next year was their senior year and

Drake didn't know if he could handle another school year in this place. That's why he

made sure to "ace" his final exams in the "C" average category to be sure that he wasn't

held back.

All he wanted was to go home but as the old saying goes 'the show must go on' and

speaking of sayings as the old parental line went, 'you had to honor your commitments'.

Blah.

Josh's prom night went from one half dance with his girlfriend from trying to convince her

to open the car door that she locked herself in after he went looking for her when her trip

to the girl's room was lasting more than twenty minutes.

"Mindy," he knocked on the passenger side window, "Let me in."

"No."

That's when he thought he should've locked the car door when they parked and he

shouldn't have let Mindy put the keys in her little matching pink clutch purse because he

didn't want to leave anything in his rental tuxedo pockets.

"Come on."

"No."

"You realize this is my mom's car?"

"Don't care."

"Open the door."

"Not happening, Josh."

"You're being unreasonable. UNREASONABLE!"

"Good."

Josh put his head softly on the glass and sighed.

If he was being punished for playing God then so be it.

It was eleven forty-five and Drake was putting his electric guitar in its case. He's never

been so tired these past few months have been nothing but pure emotional torture. At

least for three months there'd be no school only his job plus any summer concerts.

The last of the prom goers were being ushered out by the last of the chaperones.

Drake's band left to go to the after prom party at the Premiere.

That was the last thing he wanted to do. Unbeknownst to Drake it was as if he was

starring in a play. You had the janitor with his big push broom, a chaperone who was

done for the night and was ready for their own after prom party at the local bar, and then

there was the entrance of the side door being opened. It was the walk of courage. Who

was to say it would automatically be a little girl's fairy tale come true? Things like that

only happen in sappy romantic movies designed to create delusional women to believe

in real life happy endings that just may not be. Drake was now putting his acoustic guitar

in that case. He couldn't wait to go home and call this night over with.

"drake," Torey was just as nervous, maybe more, "just turn around."

He turned and smiled.

"Torey, you look beautiful."

She stopped dead in her tracks as her nervousness prevented her from walking any

closer.

"thank you. so do you."

He blushed, "Thanks."

Drake took the initiative and walked closer. It was as if time stopped for the both of

them. The janitor even decided to make a pot a coffee in the break room and stay later

to clean up. There may have been a couple like them in every suburban school but those

statistics don't matter when you are part of the cultural landscape. He turned the radio

on before he left. It was then that Torey started to cry.

"You m-us-st h-hate m-e, D-d-rake."

He walked even closer to hold her hands. "I don't hate you."

Later on today they could talk about everything. Drake's fear of commitment, his father

Spidey, his dad Walter, the snooty friend of the Becker family who only wanted to fly in

for activities that weren't on Torey's after prom itinerary, Torey telling Josh she wasn't

going to take him back, the Josh problem, and the Mindy annoyances. But for now only

one thing mattered and that was to get back where they once belonged.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

She took the small box out of her evening purse. "I feel bad for not opening this until

tonight. But after all that Josh said."

"Josh said?"

"He came to my house tonight and explained some things."

How was Drake ever going to pay back that debt?

"He did?" He took the box from her as their hands touched.

It was the slowest that Drake Parker ever moved where a girl was concerned.

"You know I haven't seen this ring since I was a kid, even when I put it in your mailbox."

"It's pretty."

He slipped it on her right pinky finger.

"I'm so sorry," Drake began "I promise to be a better boyfriend."

His eyes began to water.

"And I promise to be a better girlfriend."

"Nah, you're perfect," he kissed her hands, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Torey Becker." He whispered in her ear. His heart was beating so rapidly

that he thought he would have a heart attack on the spot.

"I love you too, Drake Parker." She snuggled into his shoulder.

Of all the couples that danced during the prom none of the other couples including the

adults present would have a love so true.

"May I kiss you?"

"Of course, I missed your extremely hot guy lips."

"Let me tell you what else—"

Drake was interrupted when the janitor came back and turned on the full lights. He felt

like the world's biggest killjoy. It was nice seeing two young kids in love. It gave his fifty-

five year old heart hope for the future.

"I'm sorry, but –"

"Don't worry about it, Henry," Drake held Torey's hand tight, "I'm going to walk my

girlfriend home. I'll pick up my things tomorrow."

"I'll lock them up in my office. Before you two go would you like your picture taken?"

"Sure." Torey and Drake replied in unison.

She felt like she was in a dream. At least the there would be photographic proof that this

night actually happened.

"Thanks, Henry." Drake said

Torey waved goodbye to the janitor.

"If my mom's still working the night shift would you like to make out on the sofa?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I do."

He was going to owe Josh the world's biggest apology. How could he repay his brother

for a gesture so selfless that even through their turmoil he was still interested in making

sure that his brother got back together with his girlfriend?

Josh was the best brother a guy like Drake could have.

It was two fifteen when Drake got home. They extended the curfew until one in the

morning. Drake wasn't going to try to wiggle out of this one. If he got punished for this, it

was going to be worth it. The weight he's been carrying has finally been lifted. He never

felt as good as he felt that moment. He had to go upstairs and atone for being such a

jerk to his brother.

"Josh," Drake whispered when they got to their room, "Josh!"

He wasn't in his bed. Were he and Mindy? Eww. Eww. Eww.

Drake thought Josh might be in the guest room again where he's been sleeping on and

off since the "punch in the mouth" incident.

"You're finally home!" Megan put the light on to make Drake rub his eyes.

"Where's Josh? Is he sleeping in the guest room again?"

"No. He's at the hospital…"

To be continued…


	13. Brother's Keeper

**Chapter 13 **

**Brother's Keeper **

**Continuing with the end scene from "Chapter 12: Just Turn Around"**

"What?" Drake couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He was just about to tell Megan that he was going to the hospital when he heard

voices.

"Ssh, let's listen."

It was the sound of Audrey and Walter from the other side of the corridor telling Josh

to "get some rest" and that "they would talk about everything in the morning".

Drake walked back into the room as Megan ran off in the opposite direction to her

room.

"Hey Josh," Drake sat on the sofa and took off his boots, "What happened to your

arm?"

Josh was dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt. His right arm was in a dark blue sling.

His nod to the mid '80s tuxedo was at the only 24-hour dry cleaners, which had to be

picked up tomorrow so he could return it without having to pay any late fees.

"I sprained it." Josh replied matter of factly as he threw himself on his own bed

"How did you sprain it?"

Drake would have died if anything happened to his arms. He needed them for

girlfriend Torey kissing and guitar playing.

"Drake, I'm really tired, okay?"

"Okay. Josh, but before you go to bed, I have to say that I've been acting terrible lately

and I'm sorry. You still can get a punch on me. I probably deserve it." Drake took off

his jacket to hang it back up in his closet because unlike Josh he didn't rent his suit.

Audrey bought it for him. Because some concerts that his band had booked up were

at country clubs for their "Teen Nights" and they needed to be dressed formally. It

reminded Drake of the early Beatles and Rolling Stones when they wore suits and

ties.

"I don't want to hit you, Drake. Don't worry about it."

Drake walked up to Josh's bed. "And most importantly I want to thank you."

"You and Torey are back together?"

"Yeah we are."

Josh noticed the spark back in Drake's eyes.

"That's great, bro."

"Thanks to you."

"She just needed to see the whole picture."

Drake squeezed his brother's left shoulder.

"I owe you one."

"It's no big deal."

It would _always_ be a big deal to Drake.

"How was your prom? Was it unforgettable and magic?" Drake knew Josh liked the

corny sentiments. He took off his bolo tie and put it on top of his dresser.

"It was unforgettable. Drake, I'm really tired now and would like to go to bed."

"Okay," he put the light on the dimmer switch, "Sorry."

"You aren't going to keep me up with the guitar playing and songwriting what-not?"

Drake laughed. "No. My stuff is still at the school." He unbuttoned the top three buttons

off shirt as he went into his bed.

"Why?" Josh couldn't help but ask

"Because I don't have my own car and the guys went to the Premiere to the after prom

party and I walked Torey home."

"Oh," Josh yawned, "Goodnight, Drake."

Drake put his hands behind his head and with closed eyes smiled. He was going to

have the sweetest dreams ever. "Goodnight, Josh."

Drake slept peacefully until ten o'clock. His shift at Guitar World started at noon. He

looked up to see that Josh was already up, but he was always an early riser. His

mother was going to kill him for sleeping in his formal trousers.

Maybe, Drake would be nice and responsible and iron them himself?

He hopped off his bed and reached for the telephone.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Drake said after five rings.

"What would you have said if my mom had answered?"

"I'd have asked her to put her beautiful daughter on the phone."

Torey blushed.

"I miss you, Drake."

"I miss you more, Torey."

"Nuh-huh."

"Uh-huh."

They broke into a fit of laughter.

"I kind of feel guilty though." Torey said as she sat up in her bed looking at the trendy

fashions in CosmoGirl.

"About what?"

"Here we are on our third chance and Mindy's back in rehab."

"What?"

"Josh didn't tell you?"

"No. He came home with his arm in a sling."

"I went to Mindy's house early this morning to see if she'd like to go shopping since all

of the mall rats will still be at home sleeping off their after prom hangovers and her

mother told me."

"But you don't know what happened that caused it?"

"No. It's sad that they broke up on the night we got back together. That's why I feel

guilty."

"You have a wonderful heart, Torey. Listen, I have to get ready for work. I'll call you on

my break, maybe we can go somewhere later tonight."

"Okay. I love you, Drake."

"I love you, Torey."

The most difficult three words to say were now the easiest three words to say.

Drake came downstairs and was greeted by no one. Megan didn't have anything

going on. His parents were up because on the way downstairs he noticed their

bedroom door was open. Drake took a small bottle of orange juice out of the

refrigerator.

"Josh?"

Drake found him in the living room sitting on the chairwith his Premiere vest on the

coffee table.

"Drake."

"Why is Mindy back in rehab?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Torey told me."

"How does she know about that?"

Drake wasn't going to be a smart ass and say, "See! I told you so." That was the

feeling you had deep inside when people (even family) meddled no matter how good-

naturedly in your business. He also wasn't going to exclaim, "See! I told you so." over

Mindy Crenshaw.

"She went to her house earlier to see if Mindy wanted to go shopping. Mrs. Crenshaw

told her, but didn't say why. And here your arm is in a sling, so what the heck

happened?"

He couldn't help to be a hypocrite and press Josh on the issue.

"I made a harmless joke about Mindy hiding the package you put in Torey's mailbox."

Drake sat down on the coffee table. "And she didn't think so?"

"She thought I was making fun of her issues. I might have before we admitted our love

for another, but not after."

"I know. You're a good guy." He shook his brother's knee

"Yeah I am. After she stormed to the bathroom, she locked herself in mom's car

because the keys were in her purse. Drake aren't you going to be late for work?"

"Don't worry about that. What happened next?"

"I got stubborn and went back to the prom. Well that really upset Mindy because s-

she…" Josh's eyes started to fill up.

"What?"

"Tried to take her own life."

"What!"

"You heard me, Drake. So I had no choice but to break the driver's side window so I

could get in the car and take her to the hospital. How I drove there with a sprained arm

and not to mention all the cuts from the glass I don't know how I did it."

"I'm sorry." Drake hugged him.

No wonder Torey felt guilty, he felt guilty too. Couldn't they all be happy? But Drake

knew that when Spidey Parker was taken away his belief in a fair and higher power

went with it.

"I know. Now I have to go to work."

"No, you don't. You're not going to work today and neither am I."

But he was going to have to pick up his guitars and amp later.

"You haven't been working all that long you'll get in trouble, Drake."

"I don't care if I get fired, Josh. There are other jobs out there. I'll call Helen. She likes

me; you won't get into any trouble. Do you have to work tomorrow too?"

"No."

"Good. Stay here. We'll do something together today."

"What about you and Torey? Don't you have a date?"

"That's tonight, but I do have to call her to let her know that I won't be at work."

"You'd stay home for me?"

"Of course."

"I'll set up the Gamesphere. You're a good brother, Drake," Josh walked up to him,

"Knuckle touch?"

Drake couldn't help but roll his eyes. Josh could always find the humor in these

situations.

"What's the magic word?"

"Joshakazaam and I'll let you have the purple controller."

"Thanks."

Drake went to use the kitchen phone to call both his and Josh's respective jobs to

report them off. It wasn't fair. Josh deserved happiness just as much as he did. Mindy

was a creature and Drake didn't know if he was ever going to like her. But Josh loved

her and he knew this was tearing him up inside just like the months without Torey hurt

Drake like someone dipping his body in a vat of hot oil over and over again. It was a

literal fire and brimstone Hell.

Drake didn't know what was going to happen between Josh and Mindy. He certainly

didn't think he'd be given a third chance with Torey. He wished he could fix things like

Josh did with his relationship but this one was out of his hands.

"Drake," Josh yelled from the foot of the stairs

"What?"

"Don't forget the Dr. Fizz and cola."

Drake smiled and yelled back, "I won't, Josh."

One thing that Drake knew for certain was that he was always going to be his

brother's keeper.


	14. Stars & Stripes

**Chapter 14**

**Stars & Stripes**

**The Fourth of July—at the Nichols-Parker House**

**11:00 AM**

Josh was angry at Helen. She was making him work on the Fourth of July. Not that his

summer was any good. But at least he could help his dad fire up the grill and cook for

their family and friends in a small backyard barbeque. Did the world really care

that A Walk to Forget Part Deux and Even More Vague and Nebulous were opening

today? They'd be on DVD a few months from now.

Josh had his sling removed two days ago but he still felt terrible. There was only one

postcard from Mindy and it wasn't very telling. From the bland floral design to the _I'll _

_see you soon, Josh. _He was looking out the kitchen window. It was nice seeing

Drake happy with Torey. Of course they couldn't be all touchy, feely, explorey all

Drake wants to do is make out with Torey with Audrey and Walter in plain view but

they were still able to hold hands as they sat under the lemon tree as if they were on

their own private planet.

Drake needed love and god only knows what would have happened to him if he and

Torey never made it back together. Josh would do his crying in the bathtub and

thought before Mindy that there were only three girls who thought he was cute. Susan

aka Pusan who was dating Drake but had a crush on him, Kathy whose pictures he

painted, and Kelly's (one of Drake's ex-girlfriends-daughter of Mrs. Hafer) teen model,

video game playing, and magic loving friend, Jackie who only seemed to "love" him

when he was wearing his now long gone "Lucky Shirt" from Grammy. He hated getting

older; life seemed to be more complicated for the Joshie.

"Hey, how come you are in here by yourself?" Drake came in

"You have lip gloss on your cheek." Josh lightly poked his right cheek.

"Mom and Dad don't need to see that," he wiped it off with a wet paper towel. "You

can hang with me and Torey." Drake got two bottles of soda out of the refrigerator.

"I'd only be in the way. Plus Helen is making me work today. At least your boss gave

you the day off."

"Well come outside for a little bit."

"Nah. I have to leave in twenty minutes anyway. I'm just going to watch TV."

Josh was used to the scheme of things. He was alone and Drake got the girl. Don't

get him wrong, Josh was very happy for Drake and Torey and he would bring them

together all over again. He was alone for most of his life. He wasn't the popular guy.

So if Mindy never saw him again it was no big whoop right? All her postcard said was

that she'd see him soon. How vague and nebulous can a person be?

"Okay, Josh. You only have to work four hours today and the party will still be going on.

I'll play my guitar and you can let Megan smack the mosquitoes off your back."

"Maybe. See you later, Drake." Josh left the kitchen to go into watch TV in the living

room before having to drag his butt to the Premiere.

"See you, Josh."

But he was already gone. Drake wondered when and if Mindy would be coming back

and what would happen to his brother then?

**4 PM**

Drake put his guitar case on Josh's bed and took out his acoustic guitar and then he

felt two hands wrap around him. He let the guitar gently fall on the soft mattress and

turned himself around. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Torey, my mother will kill you if she catches you up here." She had her pink knee

length walking shorts over her purple one piece bathing suit.

"I don't care."

They shared a kiss. Drake was startled when he heard movement in the room.

"Oh, it's you Josh!"

"I'll see you outside. I promised Megan I'd polish her nails for her. Hi, Josh."

"Hi, Torey."

He couldn't say what he wanted to say because Josh was right there.

"Okay. I'll be out soon."

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your bedroom kissing."

Josh threw his vest on the floor because there was a guitar on his bed.

"It's kind of good that you did. You know mom wouldn't like catching Torey up here. I

think I'd be grounded for life. Or at least until next year when I turn eighteen."

"Yeah, you're glad that I stopped you and Torey from making out in your room. Yeah

right. Come on, Drake. I mean are you still a—you know?"

"The word is virgin, Josh. Now normally guys don't like to admit this but because you

are my brother and the past few months have been hectic for the both of us, I'll tell you

'yes'."

"Even when you dated all those groupies?"

"They were all teases, Josh. Well with the exception of Michelle, Belleview's resident

brainiac and Kelly, but with her inappropriate laughter and not to mention being

related to Mrs. Hafer—I didn't feel anything for them. Other than they were hot girls to

be around. If it makes you feel better for me to say I'm a virgin, I have no problem

saying it to you. Spidey Parker used to be one too."

"Spidey Parker? Is that your dad, Peter?"

"Think about it for a few seconds." Drake took his guitar off Josh's bed.

"Oh. I get it. Cool. So are you and Torey going to…"

"Not tonight. Eventually. Someday. She wants to take it slow and quite frankly, so do I.

I'm glad that the other phony popular kids at school think I'm a loser now because I

looked deeper inside. And senior year is going to be the best ever!"

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was bragging. You'll have a good senior year,

too, bro. With or without Mindy. I know it's easier said than done. Now that you're

home come outside."

"Okay. Thanks, Drake, yet again."

"For what?"

"Making me forget that I'm a freak."

"Josh, you are not a freak. If you think that about yourself, maybe Mindy Crenshaw is

not the girl for you. It has nothing to do with my feelings regarding her. I'm just saying."

"I am kind of starving now. Did Dad eat all of the hamburgers?"

"Yeah that," Drake put one arm around Josh, "Don't think you are going to cure your

broken heart by eating. I noticed your extra nibbling for the past month. You aren't

going to gain back all that weight you lost. I forbid it."

"You do, do you?"

"Hey guys." Walter was in the doorway. "I'd like to speak to Drake for a moment."

If he was going to give him 'The Talk', he was about four years too late.

"Sure."

"Mom didn't make you come up here to talk about me and Torey?"

"No, son. I spilled ketchup on my shirt and I had to change."

Drake felt bad that he didn't realize that Walter even changed shirts.

"Oh, so what's up?"

"Your mother and me are very glad that you and Josh finally patched up your

differences."

"Josh is a good bloke as the British say. I was just being rude."

"I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation. It means a lot to me that you

care about Josh. He hasn't had many guy friends infact none that were lifelong."

"Well neither do I." They guys in the band didn't count.

"Yeah, but you always had girls around you. Josh never did. You've been wonderful

this past month, Drake. It does my heart good that you and Josh really do love each

other. I better get back to the grill before your mother has me sleeping on the sofa

tonight."

Walter was trying. Drake wanted to hug him and do that real bonding thing, but he

couldn't. He didn't know what was stopping him.

"You're welcome, Dad. I'll be outside in a minute."

"Okay."

Drake went to his dresser and opened up the bottom drawer. It was the last photo of

him and his father. It was taken a week before he died. They were having ice cream

at Foster's Freeze. It was taken on a disposable camera. The lady who worked there

said she would take their picture because she wanted to enter them in a father and

son picture contest but when she saw his obituary in the newspaper she found out

their address from the phone book and mailed the picture to Audrey who gave it to

Drake where he had it shoved in his bottom drawer with his old socks, bumper sticker

collection, and some of Spidey's old 45" records.

Spidey and Walter probably would be good pool playing buddies. Drake just needed

more time and he hoped that Walter really understood that. He put the picture on top

of the dresser for now. They'd have won that contest easily.

He grabbed his guitar and headed back to the party.

**7:30 PM**

"Drake, are you all right?" Torey played with his hair as they sat at the picnic table.

"Yes," he whispered in her ear "Dad stuff."

She stroked his back with her hand and he felt a little bit better.

That's why the time with her would be amazing.

"Megan, do you have to keep hitting my back?" Josh said as he drank a soda.

"I'm keeping the bugs off."

The adults were at their own picnic table. It was a small party just a few friends from

KDJY and mom's office. Drake silently wondered if any of them knew or were related

to anyone who worked for a record label?

"Okay, who wants to hear a song?"

"I do, Drake."

He kissed Torey on the cheek. He appreciated a genuine comment and not someone

flattering him just because they wanted something, which was one thing he wasn't

looking forward to if he ever became famous.

He took a harmonica out of his shirt pocket and slid it across the table to Josh.

"What's this for?"

"An acoustic version of _Soul Man_."

"All right," Josh knew what Drake was trying to do and he did love him for it, "Let's do

it."

Drake patted Josh on the back, "That's the spirit, man."

Drake softly brushed his leg against Torey's as he walked by as he played some

random warm up notes on his guitar.

Yes, she was worth it a million times over. But Drake was unsure if Mindy Crenshaw

would be worth it to Josh for the long haul?

It wasn't because she tried to take her life. Drake certainly didn't wish for her to die

and he wouldn't be happy if she were successful. It was because he didn't know if she

could give Josh a real happiness that comes from two souls connecting.

His brother deserved as much.


	15. Mindy's Back

**Chapter 15 **

**Mindy's Back **

**First week of August **

"We bought out the department store!" Josh exclaimed as Audrey let Drake and Josh

go the mall themselves to pick out their own clothes for senior year with their own

money as well as some help from her MasterCard. He put his bags on the floor.

"Yeah we did." Drake replied unenthusiastically.

He put his bags by the computer desk as he sat on the sofa.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm getting a sore throat." He needed to stretch his legs out.

"Don't you have a concert at the San Diego Country Club on Saturday?"

"Yeah," Drake coughed, "and a date with Torey tonight."

"I don't think you are going anywhere tonight, Drake. I'll get Mom."

But Drake didn't hear him as he fell asleep.

Josh had to go to the pharmacy to pick up Drake's prescription. He did call Torey to let

her know that Drake was sick and couldn't take her out tonight. Josh couldn't wait to go

back to school. This summer totally blew chunks.

"I'm here to pick up my brother's prescription. His name is Drake Parker."

Josh put his father's insurance card on the counter. He wasn't even paying attention

when the hand tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hello, Josh."

"Mindy?" He turned around to see her.

She looked different. "You cut your hair."

"That's the first thing you can say to me after not seeing me for awhile?" She nervously

wrinkled the white paper Rx bag that she was carrying.

"I didn't mean,"

The pharmacist who was handing him Drake's medicine with the receipt stapled to the

bag interrupted Josh.

"I know."

"You look nice, Mindy. How are you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know how you are?"

"I don't know, Josh. How are we?"

"I think we should find a place more private to talk in. How about if I give you a ride

home?"

"No, thanks. My mother's at the jewelry store across the street and I just don't know. I

mean if you don't know. Oh, wait…did Torey and your brother get back together?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. Bye, Josh."

Was this their official end? Of course all she said in the postcard last month was that

she was going to see him soon and if it weren't for their accidental meeting at the

pharmacy when was this conversation going to be played out and would it have been

different? This wasn't a break up though at least Josh hoped that it wasn't. He needed

to talk to Drake.

"Open up the choo choo and here it comes!"

"j-osh..ow.." Drake took the pre-measured cup out of his hands. This was going to taste

awful. It burned his stomach. The person who invented bad tasting medicine was not

as cool as the person who invented the guitar.

Audrey made sure he was in bed and was going to stay there until his fever broke.

"Drake, I need to talk to you."

Drake took a black Sharpie and wrote on a yellow legal sized notebook piece of

paper.

**NOW?**

"Yes, you can just write your answers down, okay?"

**FINE.**

Josh explained everything that happened in the pharmacy with Mindy.

"So what do you think it means, bro?"

**Give her time and leave me alone I want to go to sleep.**

"Thanks. You're grouchy when you're sick aren't you? I have to leave anyway. I have to

work tonight. Mom called Guitar World for you."

Drake waved goodbye and sank deeper into the covers.

Josh couldn't believe his luck. Helen wasn't in today. She was at a party in Los

Angeles for the old sitcom she starred in called Happy Times back in the day when she

was a child star in the seventies. She even had a cool catch phrase too that they like

to bring up on cable shows 'Best Of' countdowns: "That is not my job" gave "Whatchyou

talkin' about Willis?" a run for its money. Because the turnout was below average he

was able to sit in the back and watch one of the movies and eat popcorn. But it was a

half empty tub and he didn't put butter or salt on it. A Walk to Forget Part Deux was

boring and date movies were only fun if you were on actually on one. He quietly got out

of his seat, threw the popcorn tub in the trash and grabbed about two giant sized

chocolate bars to put in his pocket before going in the backroom to bring up a box of

soda cups.

What was he going to do?

Megan ran into Drake's room and closed the door hard so it would wake him up. He

already had a piece of paper written out with her name on it.

"I thought you'd like to know that your girlfriend is downstairs." She smiled and threw

one of their mother's powder compacts at him

His first thought was 'my hair is a mess' and was followed by 'How do I do it? I still look

attractive' when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

**Go Away, Megan**

was the other piece of paper he held up. He handed her the compact and threw all of

the papers onto the floor.

"Hi Drake," Torey came in the room with a shopping bag, "How are you feeling?"

"L-lou-sy."

Despite this they still kissed each other on the lips.

"I got you ice cream." She handed him a pint of chocolate raspberry swirl and a spoon.

"T—than-ks."

"Don't talk. I also got you a pack of lollipops and a guitar magazine."

"T-o-rey, y-you-r-e—a-we—so-me. L—lo-v-v-e y-you."

"I love you too, Drake. No more talking." She kissed him on the cheek. Megan came in

with the Milton Bradley Trouble game to make sure Drake and Torey didn't get into

any.

Drake smiled. He felt better already. What other girl would do this for him?

He also knew that if the tables were turned he'd have done the same exact thing. This

was real love and he doubted that Josh and Mindy had it.

After work Josh went to In-N-Out Burger and grabbed a combo meal before heading to

the Dairy Queen to get a large Reese's peanut butter cup Blizzard. Maybe after this he

would head to McDonald's and get the 20 piece McNuggets. Josh cried as he ate

French fries while he drove.

What happened between him and Mindy? Her conversation at the pharmacy was

confusing—OH! Wendy's has great crispy chicken strips. He wanted the happy ending,

but he knew he wasn't going to get it. He couldn't say it was easy for Drake---Kentucky

Fried Chicken sounded great right now---he knew how depressed and angry he was

when Torey wasn't speaking to him. He would never regret helping them get back

together. They both deserved it. They were good people. Besides Josh remembered

that talk in health class about eating disorders. There was one where you could eat all

you wanted and never gain any weight. No one would know. He was thankful there was

a red light to stop the traffic because he needed to blow his nose.

Josh Nichols was done trying.

He was going to have his cake and eat it too.


	16. Megan Finds a Bucket

**Chapter 16**

**Megan Finds a Bucket**

**Same night**

Drake in spite of his 101-degree fever and scratchy sore throat forced his way

downstairs and eleven o'clock at night. He thought it was strange that Josh wasn't home

yet from his shift at the Premiere. Then he thought 'oh, he just couldn't give Mindy time'.

He was going through the stack of catalogues that his mother kept in the end table

cabinet.

Drake Parker couldn't believe that he was seventeen years old and thinking of

something that even older men run away from.

He didn't see Josh enter the house through the front door. But Josh saw him going

through his mom's Rutherford's department store glossy catalogs.

Josh couldn't take it if it was _that._ He popped two giant sticks of cinnamon gum in his

mouth as he held his dirty Premiere vest.

"Drake, you're supposed to be in bed. You're sick!"

"I k-now." He quickly threw the book in the cabinet and closed the door.

"So what are you looking for that you don't want me to see?" Josh asked

"N-n-nothing." Drake went in the kitchen to grab an orange Popsicle out of the freezer.

Not knowing of Josh's first taste of bulimia he handed his brother a Popsicle as well.

"Thanks." Josh went into the laundry room to wash his vest.

He had his own stain stick.

"That's better. A little. What if I can't sing on S-Saturday?"

"You will. Good things always happen to you."

"Josh, I wouldn't say _always._" Drake raised his eyebrow.

"You were looking at engagement rings!" Josh blurted out as he put the Popsicle stick in

the trash can. He was going to be damned if he was going to start making birdhouses

out of them.

"Keep your voice down, Josh. I was only looking at the prices. You had to see Mindy

tonight didn't you?"

"I didn't see Mindy. Can't I be in a bad mood?"

"Why are we fighting? I just asked you a question."

"You don't realize how well you have it, Drake. And there are times when I'm really

happy for you. And then there are other times like now, when I am sick and tired of how

things go so easily for you. You'll be a good little worker bee saving up to buy your

girlfriend an engagement ring. That makes me want to vomit."

Drake wouldn't know that that was an ironic choice of words.

"I'm not going to apologize for my life."

"No one asked you to." Josh pushed Drake out of the way so he could leave the laundry

room.

Drake could feel his throat being no longer being comfortably numb from the Popsicle

so he grabbed another one where he would enjoy it in the kitchen away from Josh. They

just got their friendship and brotherhood back. Something else was going on and Drake

was determined to find out what it was.

**Saturday night/Sunday morning**

Drake really hated not having his own wheels. It was most definitely car money

before engagement ring money. Torey couldn't see him and his band play at the San

Diego Country Club because her mother was putting the pressure on her to find her own

job. There were a lot of girls there that went to private schools and had no knowledge of

Belleview High's social cliques and there were many who winked and flirted. You know

like they do with cute lead singers slash guitarists. But he didn't want any of them. His

heart was with Torey and that's where it was going to stay. He put his amp in the garage

and was surprised to see Megan on the back porch at ten after twelve in the morning.

"Drake!"

"Megan, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I found a bucket."

"Uh, that's nice."

"No! I found it behind the washing machine."

"Am I missing something here?" He opened the door and entered the house.

"Yeah you are!"

He put his guitar cases up against the kitchen wall.

"All I know is that you are freaking out because you found a bucket?" He opened the

fridge to take out a can of root beer.

"You're a Boob," she whipped it out from under the table and placed it under his nose.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Drake pushed it away

"Now let's review who in this house is going to throw up in a bucket? Me? No. You? No.

Mom and Dad? No and No. Who does that leave?"

"Are you saying Josh is---no. I don't believe it."

"Well then explain why this bucket smells like vomit?"

"It's circumstantial evidence."

"Josh has been acting even more weird since Mindy and he spoke in the drug store."

"That's none of your business, Megan. You know you are invading people's privacy with

all of your little spyware gadgets."

"It's fun."

"One of these days I'm going to see you on the six o'clock news being whisked away in

handcuffs."

"Really? Cool."

"Now put that bucket back behind the washing machine and I'll take it from here."

Drake finished his root beer.

If this was true and Drake hoped to God that it wasn't. Then Josh would probably be

downstairs tomorrow.

This was why Drake had no faith. Ever since Spidey Parker was taken away from the

Earth too soon it made it difficult to believe in anything spiritual. He did get reunited with

Torey, but that was an act of Josh, not an act of God. He might have thanked 'a God',

but he didn't necessarily believe in one.

Drake got up and was about to pick up the telephone. But he changed his mind, not

because of the late hour, but he didn't want to make matters worse.

He hoped that Megan was wrong about Josh, but they did have that foul smelling bucket

of evidence. It didn't get that way by itself.

**22 and a half hours later**

Drake dozed off until his cell phone rang. He was surprised the battery wasn't worn out

from his "phone date" with Torey, she was understanding about why Drake couldn't go

out tonight. No wonder he was looking at engagement rings.

"Get up, you Boob!"

"Sorry, I fell asleep," Drake forced his body up, "I'll handle it."

He hung up the phone and his heart sank to find that Josh's bed was empty. Hopefully

he was just in the bathroom. No that would be too fricking easy.

Drake felt like he was sneaking around in his own house trying to catch a burglar.

Life is what happens to you when you are busy making other plans John Lennon sang

once and that is what precisely what happened when Drake got downstairs.

It was one of those events that if they were played back on a video screen everything

would be in slow motion.

He didn't know if Megan got scared and ran to their parents or if they heard something

downstairs and went to investigate on their own but Drake stood frozen in the doorway

between the kitchen and the living room. He felt his white socks were stuck to the

wooden floor and he couldn't move.

Audrey was clutching onto Megan as Walter was desperately trying to open the laundry

room door. Although he was big enough he had no success in breaking the door down.

"Is Josh still alive, Mom?" Megan asked

"We'll use a chair." Drake said to Walter

They both worked together as the knob came off the door,

"My hand will fit through!" Megan ran to door to put her hand in the hole to get the door to

open.

"Josh!" Drake ran in and found his brother lying on the floor. His breathing was getting

more shallow when Drake opened up his mouth and realized if it wasn't for 'hot teacher'

Miss Sanderson he might never have known how to dislodge the airway. He then

pinched Josh's nose shut to administer CPR.

"Don't you fucking die on me!" Drake pounded on his chest.

Audrey and Walter cried in each other's arms as Megan sat at her place at the kitchen

table. She didn't want the Boob to die.

Then as if Josh were a swimmer who was saved from almost drowning instead of water

he coughed and puked all over his brother.

"Dr—ake,"

"I'm here, Josh," Drake held back the tears, "I'm always here."


	17. All For Twenty Dollars

**Chapter 17 **

**All For Twenty Dollars **

**Same night **

Drake felt like he was out of his physical body as Audrey and Walter rushed Josh. She

wanted to call an ambulance, but Walter said it wasn't necessary. Drake actually

agreed. He was conscious, he could talk, and he could walk. Albeit a weak walk as he

had to be escorted upstairs by their parents.

"Jesus Christ," Drake wasn't speaking to anyone in particular even though Megan was

still sitting at the kitchen table, "What a Boob he is." Drake forgot that his t-shirt was

puke stained when he put his hands across his chest. He was not thinking when he

wiped his hands on his blue and green checkered sleeping pants.

"Nice going." Megan commented

Drake took his shirt off, but it wouldn't cooperate as he had to fight to get the sweat

lined and vomit soaked t-shirt off his body. "Damn it! What was he thinking?" He opened

the washing machine lid with force and put his shirt in.

Megan walked in the room as Drake had another bout with getting the detergent bottle

open. Was everything going to be difficult tonight?

"Here. Let me." She took the bottle out of his hands and opened it.

"Thanks," he opened the dryer, "Ooh, there's a load in here. Can you please leave

Megan while I change into my jeans?"

"I'll turn around."

It was a strange thing for her to say.

"You aren't scared to be alone are you?"

"Of course not. " Megan noticed the mess around the floor. There were wrappers, fast

food containers, and junk food boxes all over the laundry room floor. "He ate your

Drake's Cakes."

That son of a bitch inhaled the cupcakes that his girlfriend bought for him. When Torey

saw the package of the coffee cakes she had to buy them for him because his name

was on the box.

"You can turn around Megan." Drake put the washing machine on. He was wearing his

jeans and a crisp white t-shirt.

"I'll clean up."

"Just the boxes. I'll get the wet-dry vac."

"And the air freshener."

"If Mom asks I'm throwing away the mop pail."

"Okay." Megan grabbed a heavy-duty garbage bag off the lower shelf.

"Do you know what pisses me off?"

Drake put the aerosol cans of air freshener on top of the dryer and went to plug in the

wet-dry vac.

"I don't know."

"Don't get me wrong, I love him and all, and I'm glad I could save his life. But he was

about to take a coward's way out. It makes Dad's death seem all in vein. He died all for

twenty dollars because a crack addict needed to rob someone for his fix. He was shot

five times while Josh almost chokes on the cupcakes that MY girlfriend bought for me.

And for what, because Mindy Crenshaw is a loon who doesn't know what she wants? If

Spidey Parker were still alive we wouldn't be living this crap right now! Well he can just

go straight to fucking Hell!"

"Drake, that's enough."

Drake looked up to see Walter standing there.

"Where's Megan?" His heart skipped a beat.

"She went upstairs."

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that, Dad. But that's the truth." He unplugged the wet-dry

vac and emptied the gross contents of the plastic crystal compartment into the hand-

washing sink that was one of the reason's why mom chose this house.

"Sit down, Drake." Walter led him back to the kitchen.

"Are you going to give me a lecture?"

"No. I wanted to thank you for your quick thinking tonight. But I'm more concerned about

this anger you are harboring."

Audrey was going to be keeping Josh company all night and she suggested to Walter

that this might be a good time to talk to Drake.

"I don't hate Josh. I'm just frustrated. And I'm angry."

"I think your anger has more to do about your father than it does about Josh."

Walter knew he was treading on dangerous waters here.

"Do. You. Really. Want. To. Have. This. Conversation. With. Me.?" Drake asked Walter

that as if he were a telegraph machine and not a real young man with real emotions.

"I'd like to."

"How nice of you."

"I'm very sorry about the loss of your father. I would never want you or Megan to forget

about Peter."

Drake stood up, "I never would have forgiven Josh if he successfully killed himself. Even

if it was an accident, not after the way my father died."

"Don't walk away, Drake. Sit down, please?"

"I suppose. I have to get my stuff out of the washer in twenty minutes."

"Want some ice cream?"

"Now I see where Josh gets it from. Sorry."

"I know you are in pain, Drake. You are acting just like I did when Jen died."

"Who is Jen?"

"Josh's _sister_." There was no ice cream left due to Drake's previous sore throat and

Josh's binging.

Drake's eyes widened, "Josh had a sister? He never told me."

Walter put a plate of brownies on the table.

"It's too painful for him to talk about. Do you want a glass of milk?"

"Sure. If you don't mind me asking how did she die?"

"Josh was babysitting his little three year old sister when he was nine. He just turned his

back for a minute, but that's all it takes, and she drowned in the pool." Walter tried not to

get too choked up; there was a time when he couldn't talk about his daughter without

breaking down.

"_I'm so sorry."_

Drake could relate to this.

He squeezed Drake's hand, "It was an accident. Josh took it very hard no matter how

many times me and his mother tried to assure him that we didn't hate him. It didn't

matter. He still carries it as a burden but can usually get by on his humor to disguise the

situation."

"It explains a great deal."

"No parent in sound mind wants to outlive their child. All I could think about was 'what if

Josh didn't make it?' tonight. I can't thank you enough, Drake. I know you don't see me

as your father. But I do think in spite of it all you are a good kid who wants to do the right

things."

"You're a good man, too, Dad."

The washer beeped to signal that the load was done but Drake remained seated.

There would be no warm embraces or declarations of "I love you" on that balmy August

night, but Walter Nichols and Drake Parker started to bond over shared tragedies.

"Would you like to bring this into the living room and watch a movie on TV?"

Drake took a deep breath as a cracked smile came over his face.

"Sure. Why not?"

Notes: Drake's Cakes are primarily sold on the East coast. For the sake of the story I

used it as a nationwide brand.


	18. The Visitor

**Chapter 18**

**The Visitor**

**3:50 AM**

_The windows don't need to be open. That's only reserved for clichéd low budget _

_thrillers. I __am always here. Even if you don't think I am. Remember those times at _

_Grandmother's house when you were five and the old Philco radio would go on by _

_itself? That was Grandpa sending a message to you. Why it always seemed to be _

_Glenn Miller's --"Chattanooga Choo Choo" probably was because he used to sing _

_that to you before he died. It's only the living that seem to have trouble with the dead. _

_The dead cope just fine. That's not to diminish anyone's pain. It's just that it's different _

_here. I look forward for the day when I'll have my family back. Or I should say my _

_extended family as well. Yes, I wore mod clothes when punk was all the rage. But you _

_know you don't hear The Sex Pistols' music turned into calming instrumental elevator _

_ditties. I could debate that with Joe for hours. But I didn't love her. I loved Audrey Miller _

_with the long red hair. (as you know from photographs of how it used to be.) So, I come _

_here because you've been having a terrible time lately and I want to see your face. _

_How handsome you are. You are a chip off the old block. I was always here, but you _

_couldn't find me because you weren't really looking within yourself. I do appreciate the _

_Zero Gravity guitar pick._

_So sometimes we have to come in deeper, into your dreams and it is certainly difficult _

_to get inside your head. What with all these Torey thoughts of yours that are swirling _

_through your head like maple syrup on hot buttered pancakes. I am glad that you _

_found someone to love. You take it slow and you respect her or you will feel me _

_kicking your ass. She's really pretty and smart and reminds me of your mother. You _

_go ahead and keep thinking about engagement rings. Only, I wouldn't tell your Mom _

_or Dad about it. Dad. Yeah that's right. Walter is your Dad. And thank God you and _

_him finally met at a real pass early this morning. Staying with him and watching The _

_Maltese Falcon on TCM was how I raised you to be. If the bond you needed with _

_Walter was the death of a loved one then that is when death has a purpose. We're all _

_born of this Earth to die. No one wants to, even those that attempt suicide. Which _

_brings me to Josh. I hope with all my loving that I send to you that you help Josh _

_through this time. Every time you have to help him, that's what it feels like that you _

_"have to help him" and then you get angry with him for it. That's not right. Walter was _

_right it was my death that you were livid over. I was angry too when I looked over my _

_own body and saw what that drug addict had done knowing that I would never see you, _

_your Mom, or Megan again. And believe me when you are on this side of it, there is _

_no choice but to accept it. Josh is a good kid. Yeah he's geeky, but so were you before _

_you found music. He needs you, Drake. He might need you more than you need him _

_on an emotional level and I hope that you'll be there for him. Do you realize you have _

_sent 5, 985 signals to your brain about the sex you are going to have with Torey? It'll _

_happen soon enough, but I realize that's not going to stop you from thinking about it. _

_Five thousand, nine hundred, and eighty-six! You are a chip off the old block._

_But I'm not this myth you are creating in your mind. Spidey Parker was a high school _

_nickname that never carried over, once my life changed and became more family _

_oriented. Your mother even called me "Sgt. Ringo", but that dream is not for you._

_I'm Peter James Parker. To make me a myth would only hurt my memory. You'll _

_realize __that in time._

_Megan is quite the beauty. She's going to grow up stunningly beautiful. But she _

_doesn't think about boys much, except that new neighbor boy she likes to torment. _

_And yes her pranks and spying can be a little excessive, but it's her way of coping _

_without me. I visited with her first and she's my one in a million little girl._

_You are very talented. Your music will get you out of San Diego. If you want it to. _

_Fame isn't all that is cracked up to be. But then again I only worked in an office as a _

_supervisor. How ironic that Walter Nichols has more TV exposure than I ever did! _

_Which was zero. If you have to make any choices, I want you to think long and hard _

_about those choices and how it might affect other people. I can see glimmers of your _

_future. What good would it be to tell you that in advance? You have to make the _

_choices. I go to all of your gigs. You were great at the junior prom despite your broken _

_heart but I knew (from those glimmers I told you about) that you and Torey were going _

_to get back together that night. Didn't she look breathtaking in her blue dress? And of _

_course the male Parker is irresistible to the ladies and I'm just glad that you picked _

_one with substance!_

_A nice rack and all that is fine, but there's more to a woman than her curves. Torey is _

_very beautiful too and what's more is that she loves you very much and that's why it _

_was very hard for you to decide to take her back (again). That Josh is an awesome _

_brother and your mother's ring certainly looks nice on her. Let her enjoy this ring for a _

_while before you decide to get "other" rings. It's all in the glimmers son. Make your _

_decisions wisely. It's all in the timing._

_I want to hug my kids but all I can do is go through you and while I_

_can't tangibly feel you. My heart does. That also includes Josh. After all I'm Josh's _

_Dad too._

_In a few weeks you and Josh will be high school seniors! The graduating class of _

_2006. I know you hate school; I can't say I was fond of it either. But in today's world a _

_high school diploma is mandatory! Hell nowadays a college diploma is mandatory, _

_but you will probably only see college in one to three ways. I'll let you figure out what _

_those ways are. Glimmers again. Oops, Josh just woke up, the poor thing, and _

_bumped into the wall. He's only going to take a pee. You were so sweet to send your _

_mother to bed and to play your acoustic guitar at his bedside as he tossed and _

_turned. And I don't just see your glimmers but Josh's as well. Be understanding and _

_kind. I think a cloud of sorts lifted after your talk with your Dad. There's no need to be _

_angry because Sp—no Peter is always here so stop getting annoyed with Josh if he _

_needs help again and again. Some people do. I know you'll do the right things. Not _

_that you won't make mistakes, you will. I can only hope that you'll make the less _

_severe ones. Enjoy your last year in high school, love your girlfriend the way I taught _

_you, keep your family in your heart, and never let go of your music. It's what connects _

_you to the universe. Will you remember any of this when you wake up, Drake? _

_Probably not. I see a glimmer of yet another sex jolt. Is this six thousand? There's _

_nothing wrong with your drive. I'm just glad that you actually love Torey._

_The best kind of relationships are the ones that really are for keeps._

_I have to get going now, but look for me in your heart, and if you look deep inside I'll _

_always be there. I love you, Drake._

_Your Dad,_

_Peter James Parker_

It was five thirty in the morning when Drake up from a compounded sleep and wrote

the lyrics (no music yet) for a song he called _Glimmers_. He had no idea on where

the thought came from it just did. It flowed out of him like maple syrup on hot buttered

pancakes. Like it was in his head all along and was just waiting for the right moment to

reveal itself to the world. Drake put his tablet behind his pillow, looked at Josh who was

still sleeping, as he nestled his head back and covered himself with a blanket.

It was going to be all right.

_"I can see everyone's glimmers says the Glimmer Man." _Drake Parker/2005

Notes: This story is to be continued in Part II of the trilogy


End file.
